


Fusion

by prfctdaze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon And Alternate Universe Characters, Canon Universe, M/M, Malec, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gets the surprise of his life when he walks in to Jade Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GOJI AND GINSENG

The pain in his head caused dizziness to settle over Magnus as he walked down the familiar yet not quite familiar street. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

It seemed strange to walk for any amount of distance. Portals were obviously his preferred mode of transportation. Yet for some reason Magnus couldn't create a portal, almost as if he forgot how to create one. He felt like he was looking through a magnifying glass and the distorted view clouded his thoughts.

The news of Alec's engagement to Lydia had hit Magnus hard. It felt surreal to be so hopeful one minute and the next to suffer an intense hollowness inside. He should've known better. Magnus's track record in matters of the heart was grievous.

Drowning his sorrows at Pandemonium brought him no comfort so he continued his drinking binge at home. Unfortunately Magnus was rather tolerant of alcohol, and cocktail after cocktail didn't make him forget Alec's bright eyes and adorable awkwardness and everything else. It just made him sadder.

He woke up in pitch black darkness with a splitting headache and an urgent desire to get the hell out of the city. The only thing Magnus could focus on was putting as much space as possible between himself and Alec. His heart couldn't take the pain of watching the young Shadowhunter make the biggest mistake of his life. 

With things being so chaotic in the Shadow World, Magnus figured the Institute would require his services again at some point. Giving himself a bit of time to lick his wounds before returning to New York was paramount to his mental well being. He'd come back refreshed and sparkly and able to look Alec in the eyes and wish him well in his new marriage. 

Or maybe not.

Regardless, Magnus had been through many trials during his long life. He had to put one foot in front of the other and somehow carry on the business of living.

Magnus continued down the well-traveled street, oncoming vehicle lights blazing through his retinas and shooting pain into his head. Until finally he came upon an oasis of familiarity. Jade Wolf. His head suddenly felt ten times better.

The restaurant front looked different, more polished and inviting. He wondered when Luke and the pack had had time to spruce the place up. And _why_ they would. Jade Wolf wasn't an actual restaurant. It was a glamour for the mundanes benefit and offered the wolves a sanctuary to congregate and, in some cases, reside.

With a flip of his well-coiffed head and a tug on the lapels of his jacket, Magnus gathered his bearings and marched through the door as if he owned the place. Only to be flabbergasted once he crossed the threshold.

"Good evening, sir. Name, please? Holy shit!"

"Simon?" Magnus was so stunned he actually used the Vampire's real name.

"Uh, yeah," he said with a confused expression. "Do I know you?"

"You _don't_ know me?"

"I don't think so. Do you go to NYU? What the hell kind of contacts are you wearing?"

"Contacts?"

Magnus sidestepped Simon's little podium to access the mirrored wall behind him. 

"Shit," he whispered.

The glamour for his cat eyes was gone. And he didn't know how to get it back.

"Do you have a pair of sunglasses that I can borrow? I forgot I had these lenses in. For a party. It was a costume party."

"Why don't you just take them out?"

"They're prescription."

"What?" he laughed. "I...I think I have some sunglasses somewhere." Simon bent down and shuffled around the podium shelves. "Here," he said and placed a rather poor knockoff of designer sunglasses into Magnus's hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Simon looked at him strangely. "Uh, do you have a reservation?"

Magnus's jaw tightened in irritation. "A reservation is required at Jade Wolf?"

"Well, we _are_ one of the hottest Asian fusion restaurants in the city. But I think we have two or three open tables tonight. Just a minute, I'll be right back."

He watched Simon's retreating form disappear through a side door. The sounds of relaxing music and murmuring voices captured his attention and curiosity. 

Oak latticing and cobalt etched glass panes separated out intimate nooks throughout the dining area. Luxurious fabrics on the dining chairs and booths oozed sophistication. Strategically placed artwork particularly caught Magnus's eye. He'd recognize that artist anywhere.

Jocelyn.

As if he'd conjured her out of thin air, she suddenly appeared before him.

"Hello," she said cheerfully but her eyes scanned over Magnus's face with a slight sense of unease. "I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what happened to our host." She craned her neck in the direction of the side door. "Do you have a reservation?"

The evening thus far had been odd to say the least. Magnus rolled his neck and shoulders and decided to go with it.

"No, I don't. I believe the host went back there," Magnus pointed, "to see if there is an available table for me."

"Ah, speak of the devil," she said as Simon returned.

"Hi Jocelyn. I was just making sure we have a table for the gentleman."

"You couldn't tell from the seating chart?" 

She smiled yet there was a tone. A mothering tone if Magnus had to name it.

"I sort of messed up the seating chart. I apologize, sir," he said, seemingly grateful to shift his focus back to Magnus. "We do have a table for you. Follow me, please."

"Prescription," Magnus said softly to Jocelyn as he tapped the side of the sunglasses.

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

His excellent night vision certainly helped offset the dark lenses. It was only mildly annoying. Magnus shadowed Simon's steps to nearly the center of the room. A small table for two was elegantly set with white and cobalt accented china and crystal glasses.

"Will anyone be joining you?"

"Unfortunately not. I actually would've rather been seated at the bar."

"Oh!"

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the...Vampire? Mundane? It was all so convoluted.

"I am so sor-"

"It's fine. This is perfect."

"Very good," Simon nodded. "I'll have the extra table setting cleared away and your server will be right with you. Enjoy your evening."

The dining room was packed. Even the bar had limited open seating. Magnus sat back and mulled over the bizarre circumstances he found himself in. 

At the top of his mental checklist was a head injury resulting in a strange dream. Second on the list was somehow portaling into an alternate world. He knew from Clary's experience it was certainly possible. The Magnus Bane from that universe was a Warlock but his magic had been dormant. 

Maybe that was why Magnus seemed unable to remember how to create a portal. And why the Warlock mark glamour didn't work. This world was sucking his powers into oblivion. He snapped his fingers as a test but the delicate table lamp remained lit and somewhat mocking.

"Hi, my name's Clary. I'm your server tonight."

Magnus looked up at the familiar porcelain skin and fiery hair. "Of course, you are."

She smiled but there was a hint of hesitation or confusion or both.

"Ah, here is your menu. What would you like to drink?"

"Something strong and mind-numbing. That can make me forget the last, oh, I don't know," he brought his wrist up to check a non-existent watch, "nineteen minutes of my life."

Her eyes grew wide and unsure. Magnus sighed and looked contrite.

"I apologize. It's been a very trying night. How about a vodka martini? And," Magnus opened the menu and decided on the first thing he saw, "drunken chicken with goji and ginseng." 

She nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'll put your order in right away."

The meal was actually quite tasty. Magnus was surprised by how hungry he was, like he hadn't eaten in days. He was on his fourth martini when Clary stopped by the table to inquire once again if he needed anything else.

"No, thank you. Everything was delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"Great! I'll let Chef Raphael know you enjoyed it."

"Raphael Santiago? Raphael cooked this food?" Magnus frowned.

"Yes?" she answered as though uncertain. "Do you know Chef?"

"Not really. I don't suppose Luke Garroway works here?"

Clary half-laughed. "Yeah, Luke's my step dad. He and my mom own Jade Wolf. Do you know Luke?"

"Apparently I know no one," he mumbled. "Check, please!"

Magnus didn't mean to sound so dismissive but his irritation continued to escalate. Scenario after scenario filtered through his mind on what was really happening here. The frustration of the mystery surrounding the loss of his magic - not to mention the new Jade Wolf and Vampire/Shadowhunter/Werewolf clones - knew no bounds. He had to get to the bottom of it.

Once Magnus left the restaurant, sharp pain in his head began to exponentially worsen as he made his way down the street. He flagged a taxi, worried that he may actually pass out. His head felt like it could literally explode. For the first time in a long while Magnus truly feared for his life. 

He reached into the pocket of his jacket to retrieve his phone. The theory which seemed most plausible at this point was being in an alternate world. Maybe this world's Magnus was friends with Catarina. It was a long shot if the phone contained her number. But if there was a way to somehow contact her then he could find out if she still had her healing powers in this universe.

The pocket was empty.

"Driver, I left my phone. Please turn around and go back to Jade Wolf."

The closer the cab got to the restaurant, the more Magnus's headache subsided. By the time he stood at the door he was completely pain free.

"Back so soon? Maybe to return the sunglasses you stole from me?" Simon stepped outside and grinned at Magnus. "Keep 'em. They cost me like ten bucks. We were just talking about you."

"We?"

"Clary and I. It's weird how you kind of seem to know us, but...not."

"I left my phone."

"No."

"No?"

Simon shook his head. "I'm head of the Lost and Found Department. No one turned a phone in."

"You have a Lost and Found Department?"

"Well, not officially."

Magnus sighed loudly. "Do you mind if I check for myself?"

"Go for it. But you won't find anything."

"Well, thanks for all your help, Stephen," Magnus scowled.

"It's Simon. And you're welcome."

As crowded as the restaurant had been when Magnus first arrived, it was nearly a deserted island now. Only two stragglers at the bar remained. A few staff scurried about, wiping tables down and vacuuming floors and polishing glasses behind the bar.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for-" Magnus started. "Oh, hi, Luke. It's...it's Luke, right?" He quickly corrected himself. This Magnus Bane did not know Luke. Drawing attention to himself wasn't in his best interests at this point in time. Not that wearing dark sunglasses at night didn't draw attention, but he figured cat eyes would be more noticeable.

"That's me." Luke extended his hand in greeting. "And you are?"

The grip was firm and authoritative and grounding. Magnus felt a sense of something familiar. "Magnus Bane."

"Pleased to meet you. Have you been to Jade Wolf before?"

"No, this was my first time."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to check us out. How was everything?"

"It was delicious."

Luke grinned wide and his eyes lit up. "What did you have?"

"The drunken chicken with wolfberries and ginseng."

"Wolfberries! I don't think most people know that's the common name for goji. I love that you knew that. I'm a big fan of wolves."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Wolves have fan clubs, do they?"

"If they did, I'd be the president," he chuckled. "Actually, my wife and I are part owners of a wolf sanctuary upstate. I find them to be majestic but misunderstood. They are beautiful animals and I feel a need to protect them."

"Hmm," Magnus smiled. 

"Sorry, I get a little excited when I talk about wolves. Can I help you with something?"

"You wouldn't happen to know if someone found a phone?"

"I do not. But this beautiful lady might know. Jocelyn?" he called out loudly over the din of a vacuum cleaner.

She was leaning over the bar, reaching out for something, until the bartender stepped over and handed her a notebook of some sort. With notebook in hand, Jocelyn walked down the narrow path alongside the backlit blue paneling and leather bar stools until she reached them.

"Hello, again," she greeted Magnus. "Everything okay?"

"Mr. Bane is looking for his phone."

"Magnus, please."

"Magnus," she smiled. "No, no one's mentioned it. Simon may know something-"

"No, he doesn't know anything."

"I'm sorry. If it turns up is there a way we can reach you? Do you have an office number or...?"

"No office number. I'll probably find a hotel and I'll call the restaurant from there to give you that number in case you need to reach me."

"You're from out of town?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Magnus said softly.

A feeling of homesickness overcame him. This was not his world. Some people and places may have looked similar but his heart and soul could not rest here comfortably. 

It was unnatural to think of himself without magic. For centuries he lived and breathed it. His powers were an essential part of him, blood singing through his veins. How could he survive - physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually - if he wasn't a Warlock? 

He had to find a way to get back home.


	2. OOLONG AND ORANGE

"Fuck!" Magnus yelled.

If he could have been sure that his skull wouldn't crack then Magnus would have beaten his head against the brick of the Jade Wolf building.

A silver cat marched haughtily down the adjacent alley and Magnus took off his sunglasses, glowering at the pudgy animal and scaring it away.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I'm sorry. Come back," he whispered to the cool air.

Over the course of the night Magnus realized he was, in some unknown way, tethered to Jade Wolf. Four attempts to leave the premises resulted in excruciating pain. 

The cab rides were the worst, no doubt because of the speed at which the vehicles could distance themselves from the restaurant. Walking along the street was a slower yet still agonizing descent into pain. 

After he conducted several more-than-unpleasant experiments, Magnus concluded that he had a slightly less than five meter pain-free circumference around the building.

This would certainly hamper his progress of finding a way home. Not to mention taking a shower and changing clothes and - oh, what's that thing called - _sleeping_.

The sound of a car and bright headlights prompted Magnus to slink along the building to investigate. From his perch at the corner he saw the back door of a sedan open and the gorgeous Miss Isabelle Lightwood exit. Immediately following her were the unforgettable long legs of Alec attached to the unforgettable man himself. The passenger door opened and Clary emerged after she leaned over to kiss the familiar blond driver.

As the car drove off, the girls spoke in whispers and giggles while they made their way toward the front door of the restaurant. Alec followed quietly behind.

"Excuse me," Magnus said as he surfaced from the shadows.

"Jesus Christ!" Isabelle shouted.

Alec stepped forward, arm outstretched like a shield.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked.

"You know this guy?" Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, he was in my section tonight. You know, the man Simon was talking about earlier?"

"Oh, right," Isabelle said. "The guy with the contacts. What's your name?"

"Magnus Bane. I'm very sorry. I don't mean to frighten you." 

Magnus stepped out fully into the light. He imagined he was a sight for sore eyes after skulking about for hours in his now less-than-pristine suit. Mussed hair and melting makeup no doubt added to the overall disastrous effect. The out of place sunglasses were probably his best fashion accessory at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked again.

"I..." Magnus was at a loss on how to begin. "I'm actually quite sick. As in, deathly ill."

"You don't look sick," Alec said with a skeptical raised eyebrow.

"Well, then you need to get to a hospital," Clary said. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No! No ambulance."

"I don't understand. What do you want us to do then?"

"Would you mind terribly? May I have a cup of tea?"

"A cup of tea?" Clary looked perplexed.

"The restaurant is closed, buddy," Alec said disdainfully.

"I just need to focus for a minute. I think sitting down would help."

"Are you..." Isabelle began. "Are you homeless?"

The question angered Magnus far more than it should have. It was a legitimate question in these circumstances. But it brought forth distant memories of abandonment and loneliness and self-loathing.

"Do I look like I'm homeless? This is a three thousand dollar suit and seven hundred dollar shoes. And...well, ten dollar sunglasses."

"Yeah, you kinda do look homeless," Alec said.

"You know, I was in the mood for some tea," Isabelle said. "Why don't you come in and join me?"

"Izzy!" Alec shouted.

"That's a great idea, Iz. Tea sounds fantastic. Come on in." Clary smiled at Magnus and glared at Alec. "This is Izzy and Alec, by the way. And I'm-"

"Clary," Magnus said.

"Yeah."

"This is not a great idea. It's actually a bad idea."

"Oh, shut it, Alec," Isabelle scowled.

"Thank you," Magnus said.

Clary unlocked the door and he followed behind her.

Jade Wolf looked much different without all the lights turned on, almost eerie. Back lighting on wall panels and street lamps through the windows gave them a dim path to the kitchen, Magnus's view undoubtedly made dimmer because of the sunglasses.

Once they entered the kitchen Clary flipped a light switch and illuminated the side near the chef's table. The stainless steel table was long and reminiscent of the pristine kitchen but with added touches of warmth; baskets of fresh herbs and root vegetables; jars of loose leaf teas with handwritten labels on the glass; wooden boxes filled with table linens and colorful rice and soup bowls.

"Have a seat," Clary said as she reached for a tea kettle on one of the stoves. She stepped back over to the table and perused the teas. "Anything in particular you like?"

Magnus inspected the offerings. "Oolong is nice."

"Then oolong it is."

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses?"

"God, Alec! Rude!" Isabelle chastised.

"It's just, I don't know-"

"Shady?" 

They looked up to find Simon wandering in, all smirks and smiles.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"What?" Simon laughed. "I thought it was funny."

Their conversation quickly reduced to background noise in Magnus's brain. He stared at them, quietly observing and meditating on his surroundings. Deep breaths calmed his mind as he tried to reach out for his magic. Imagining tendrils unfurling with blue incandescent light, Magnus could almost feel the power surge through his fingertips. Almost.

"I'm going to bed," Alec announced.

"What?" Magnus was immediately brought out of his stupor. "You live here?"

Isabelle interjected. "We all live here. There are four upstairs apartments. Luke and Jocelyn live in one, Clary and I are roommates, Alec has a single - cause, you know, he's single-" she winked.

"Isabelle!"

"And Simon rents out the fourth apartment for his clothes," she continued, ignoring Alec's outburst.

"Hey, my clothes like their space. They _need_ their space."

"Or maybe you just need a contingency plan in case things with Raphael go sour," Clary said.

"What is all this racket down here?"

Luke walked in, tall and intimidating in his Turkish cotton robe and apparently hungry as he began to raid one of the six glass cased refrigerators lined up along the wall. "I'm in the mood for a fried egg sandwich. Anyone else?"

"No, thank you."

"No, I'm making tea."

"I'm going to bed."

"I'm going out."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Isabelle yelled at Simon as he walked out the door. "Actually I think I'm going to turn in, too."

"Magnus?" Luke smiled. "Are you hungry? I make a mean fried egg sandwich."

"Sure. Thank you."

Within several minutes a mini meal was placed before Magnus. He sipped oolong tea and tasted the cheesy, ham and egg sandwich. "Mmm...that's good."

"Yeah, well, I didn't get in the restaurant business because I'm a crap cook. I love to cook. It's one of the things I miss since we hired Raphael. But there is so much that goes into the front of the house. I couldn't run the business the way I wanted to and still be in the kitchen. Jocelyn helps out as much as she can but a lot of her time is wrapped up in her art gallery."

Three more bites and Magnus could eat no more. He hadn't been particularly hungry to begin with but at least it got him out of the night air.

_God, I really am homeless._

"May I ask what's the deal with the sunglasses?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering, too. Simon said you have prescription contacts." Clary said.

The rest of the crew had dispersed and the three of them remained. It was quiet except for the hum of appliances and the occasional sound of a vehicle outside.

Magnus looked at the clock on the wall: 2:00 A.M. They'd been talking for almost an hour.

Slowly he reached up and removed the sunglasses. 

"Whoa! Those are some crazy contact lenses you have there," Luke said.

"They're not contact lenses."

"What?" Clary stared at him incredulously. "Simon said you were at a party-"

"I lied to Simon. I was born with these eyes."

Luke and Clary glanced toward each other and then back to Magnus.

"I don't understand," Clary said.

"It's a...birthmark, if you will."

Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat and gazed down at the table. Trust had always been something he found hard to come by; showing any vulnerability even more so. His world had always been structured for Downworlders to be put in their place. Even though Magnus lived his life seemingly carefree and above the politics of the Shadow World, the stigma of who he was never diminished.

Clary clasped his chin and gently tugged Magnus's head up. "How can you see?"

"I see very well. Excellent vision, in fact."

"That's incredible," Luke said.

The look in their eyes ignited a spark of something in Magnus's chest: hope or happiness or gratitude or all of the above. He saw nonjudgmental compassion and understanding. They didn't view him as a freak but as something extraordinary.

"For obvious reasons I prefer not to broadcast my unusual birthmark. It can be rather disturbing to some people."

"Well, people suck," Clary said.

"They certainly do," Luke concurred. "I think it's amazing. A gift from the gods."

_Or the demons._

"Hey, are you feeling okay now? You said you were sick."

"Actually I'm very tired. I don't suppose you have an extra sofa around?"

Luke began to stand up. "Yeah, absolutely. We have-"

"Why don't you stay in Simon's apartment? He's never home. I'm sure he won't mind. I'll call him right now."

******

Sunlight streamed in through the nearly transparent curtains, shining brightly in Magnus's face and welcoming him to a new day. The fresh sheets - Clary insisted on changing the bedding - were of a poor quality and scratchy against his skin. But his head didn't hurt and he wasn't sleeping in an alleyway with a cat who resembled Church. 

Things were starting to look up.

The hot shower from last night did him a world of good. He looked in the mirror. Silky black hair, flat and free of product, and a clean scrubbed face stared back at him. The five o'clock shadow look was doable. But he really needed a touch of hair product and at least some eyeliner.

After brushing his teeth with the new toothbrush Clary had given him, he rifled through Simon's things and was able to find pliable hair cream. Eyeliner was a different story.

He crept out of the apartment in his bare feet and Simon's lounge pants to softly knock on Clary's door. Unfortunately he had the wrong address.

"What the hell?"

Alec loomed tall in the doorway, pajama pants and a white t-shirt clinging to his form.

"I'm so sorry." 

Magnus turned away but Alec grasped his arm and whirled him around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought this was Clary's apartment-"

"No, it's not- Why are your eyes closed?"

Magnus took a deep breath. "Allergies. I need- Oh, for fuck's sake!"

His eyes opened wide and furious and just daring Alec to make some disparaging remark.

"Maybe your eyes wouldn't bother you if you took those contacts out."

"I'm not wearing contacts. These are my real eyes. So, deal with it. Or not."

"What?" Alec leaned in and stared deeply into Magnus's eyes. "How can that be possible?" he whispered.

Warm breath ghosted over Magnus's skin. "It's possible," he whispered back. "Now will you please point me in the direction of Clary?"

Alec stepped back and checked his watch. "It's after nine. She'll be in class right now. What do you need?"

"Eyeliner."

"Eyeliner? Hmm..." Alec grinned. "Sorry, can't help you with that. I'm sure my sister Izzy has some." He pointed to the door across the hall.

"Thank you."

"Hey, did you stay at Simon's place last night?"

"I did."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't take you for a Syracuse fan."

"Excuse me?"

"The Syracuse Orange?" 

Alec's eyes traveled down Magnus's body and drank him in, his interest more than a little noticeable. With a shake of his head, Magnus lowered his gaze to see the big orange "S" splayed across the left pant leg.

"Oh, right. Syracuse Orange. Yeah, I don't follow sports or whatever."

"That's okay. Simon doesn't either. His sister goes to Syracuse."

Knowing that his cat eyes seemed like no big deal gave Magnus a sense of relief. He could trust these people, maybe even enlist their aid in his quest to return home.

Alec continued to stare at Magnus. Curiosity mingled with fascination and quite possibly attraction. Under normal circumstances Magnus would've welcomed the attention, even egged it on.

But this wasn't _his_ Alec. And somehow it just felt wrong to encourage him.

"Okay, I'll be off now."

"Wait!"

Magnus paused for a moment before sucking in a surprised breath as Alec touched his stomach. Warm fingers rubbed across his skin and sent waves of pleasurable heat through his body.

"You don't have-"

"Sorry! Gotta go!" Magnus shouted and practically flew back into Simon's apartment. He rested against the door, heart hammering loudly in his chest and sweat beginning a slow drip down the side of his face.

Not only did he have to contend with the near impossible task of finding a way home without his magic, now Magnus had to deal with the emotional turmoil of being close to an available and most likely agreeable Alec. An Alec that Magnus could probably have on a carnal level: to touch, to hold, to kiss, to fuck. The physical temptation was before him. His one chance in any universe to be with Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

This was turning out to be much more difficult than he imagined. He remembered how Clary talked about the danger of losing herself in the other world. How she could've become this other person and been lost forever.

Magnus had already lost a huge part of himself. He couldn't afford to lose any more. It was imperative he find a way home. Sooner rather than later.


	3. DRINKS AND DUST

"Alec, are you even listening to me?"

Alec stared at the screen on his phone, willing it to ring, but it remained steadfast in its silence.

"Alec!"

"What? Sorry. What?"

"I said, are you ready to go meet the representatives from the Clave?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Just one second."

He dialed the familiar number, one he'd dialed about half a dozen times already, but this time instead of ringing it went straight to voice mail.

"Damn it," he said under his breath.

"Ready?" Lydia asked.

"Uh huh."

Alec was getting married tomorrow. His priority was to bring a suitable marriage to the Institute, thereby restoring the Lightwood's good name. So what if Alec, on a scale of one to ten, had zero romantic interest in Lydia. She was a good person and a good match. The Branwell-Lightwood union had to do with duty and family, not matters of the heart.

The path to meet the emissaries wasn't steeped in thoughts of marriage, as it should've been for a prospective groom. All Alec could think about was that one day had passed since he'd told Magnus to back off. One day since he'd closed the door for good on any feelings he may have had for him. 

And yet Alec couldn't get Magnus's words out of his head. Despite Alec's protests, Magnus was very much clued in to his feelings.

It seemed almost sadly ironic that Alec was a Shadowhunter. All his life he felt like his true self was living in shadows. As a child he was in the shadow of his forebears, the pressure to live up to the high standards set forth by his parents. He embraced that standard and it became second nature to him.

Then his sexuality became mired in shadows. He was paralyzed to embrace and accept that part of himself. It was common knowledge homosexuality was looked down on by the Clave. With each passing year Alec noticed his attraction to boys grow and he put in a monumental effort to stomp it into the ground. 

When Jace moved to the Institute even more confusion set in and all those buried desires revived over time. Alec had to become an expert at deflection and invisibility and silence, even before those runes were burned into his skin.

Once Magnus entered the picture, Alec was done for. He knew it deep down, even if he couldn't admit it. Magnus was beautiful and caring and understanding. He was a spark of life to Alec's gray, dreary world. If Alec only had the strength to accept himself and go after what he really wanted.

"Good morning, Clary," Lydia said.

"Morning."

Alec looked up. They'd entered the ops center. Jace, Clary, and Hodge were obviously in conference about something. The screen behind Hodge displayed three unknown Warlocks.

"What's going on here? Nobody told me about a meeting."

Clary sighed. "It's not much of a meeting. We've been trying to reach Magnus and he's not answering. We really need his input here. Can you...call him?"

"Actually I tried to call him earlier and I couldn't reach him either. What's going on? What do you need him for?"

"We're trying to find the Warlock who created the sleeping potion for Jocelyn. That's the only way we're going to wake her up," Jace said.

"Yeah, he said he was working on it."

Alec's heart beat a little faster when he remembered other things Magnus had said last night.

"Well, Hodge has it narrowed down to three." Jace looked at Clary. "I'm thinking we need to head over to Magnus's and see if we can find him since he's not responding to phone calls."

"Okay, I'll get my gear," Alec nodded. 

"Uh, we got this, Alec," Jace said.

"No, I-"

"Alec, we have representatives to meet. Remember?"

Something felt off. There was no rational explanation, no evidence in his possession, but Alec somehow felt that Magnus was in trouble. That he needed him. And Alec was not going to let some stupid representatives from the Clave deter him from helping Magnus.

"Lydia, it's fine. You go meet the emissaries. I'm going with Jace and Clary."

"Alec-"

"I'm going, Jace!" He glared at him. "I'm going."

Things with Jace were still strained after he and Clary had returned to the Institute with the Cup. They hadn't yet hashed it all out but Alec was certain their relationship would prevail through the fight, through the lies, through Clary. Through Alec almost breaking their _parabatai_ bond. It would take time to repair the damage to their relationship but they would repair it. 

Jace clenched his jaw. "Fine. Let's go."

Isabelle walked in and grinned. "Where are we going?"

******

The apartment was uncharacteristically a mess. Magnus obviously had been drinking heavily, decanters of spirits and mixers strewn everywhere. Even one of the pedestal busts was in ruins on the floor. But only one half-empty glass on a foyer table. It made Alec sad to think of Magnus drinking alone, but somehow he was also relieved. He knew that he had no right to feel so possessive, so jealous at the mere thought of Magnus seeking out company for consolation and companionship. Yet it was impossible to avoid those feelings. Still, it seemed odd for Magnus to leave his home in such a state of disarray when all he'd have to do is magic it away.

"Party for one," Isabelle said, slowly picking up the few intact bottles on the floor and placing them upright on the cocktail table.

"What a disaster," Clary said.

Jace began to rifle through a few papers on the credenza.

"Hey! These are Magnus's private things," Alec said.

"Yeah, and we're trying to find out clues where he may have gone. Not sure how we're gonna do that if we don't look around, Alec."

"Fine. I'll check his bedroom."

Alec saw the look exchanged between Isabelle and Clary as he walked away. Under normal circumstances he would've gotten defensive and explained his no doubt logical reasoning behind the investigation of Magnus's bedroom.

But this was no normal circumstance. Something was not right. Alec needed to find Magnus to make sure he was okay. 

The room was as luxurious and immaculate as Alec expected it to be, not a thing out of place. It exuded Magnus's presence. He stared at the large bed. A silver sequined comforter with a silky cream colored border and at least half a dozen pillows graced the decadent place where Magnus rested his head. Only the room was dull and lifeless without the man himself.

He glanced over the furniture - nothing out of the ordinary - and got on all fours to look under the bed. It was completely clear. Jumping up, Alec returned to the oversized chest of drawers and placed his hand on a top drawer handle. He thought again of the invasion of privacy and guilt set in, causing him to hesitate.

Magnus wasn't some routine investigation. This wasn't about Downworlder affairs or even finding out information regarding Jocelyn's condition. Magnus was missing. And Alec had to find him. It seemed unlikely he would've taken a holiday and left his apartment in such a state. Alec knew in his gut that something wasn't right.

Taking a deep breath, Alec pulled the drawer open. Neat, orderly, and colorful underwear of every sort and fabric - boxers, boxer briefs, trunks, briefs, quite possibly bikinis - stared back at him. He quickly slammed the drawer shut, embarrassed over his embarrassment. The drawer below contained socks, organized by colors, and a few small notebooks. Before he even gave it considerable thought, Alec picked up one of the books and flipped to the beginning. The name "Tessa - 1878" was handwritten in beautiful penmanship at the center of the page. Just as fast he closed the book and placed it back where he found it.

"Shit," he whispered.

Magnus deserved Alec's respect, not his nosiness. His hands shook with nervousness, disgust with himself or maybe something else; Alec wasn't exactly sure. 

Tessa was someone who obviously meant something to Magnus. Perhaps an old friend or- Alec remembered seeing the name somewhere before. At the Institute. She was listed as one of the Warlocks who may have helped Jocelyn. So she was still alive. Maybe she and Magnus had been lovers. Alec knew Magnus was bisexual. But it didn't matter who Tessa was. Magnus's private business was just that. Private. It didn't concern Alec. Maybe someday Magnus would have a notebook entitled "Alexander".

"You are losing it, Alec," Alec sighed heavily.

"I found something!" Jace yelled from the other room.

The speed at which Alec raced back in to the living room surprised himself as well as everyone else. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to get out of that room. Long nights of quiet contemplation in the dark would certainly keep Alec company as he analyzed the reason or reasons _why_. 

"What'd you find?"

Jace lifted up his hand to reveal a phone. "It's dead."

"Give me that." 

Alec snatched it away from Jace, worry coursing through his veins. There was no way in hell Magnus would leave his phone behind. He wiped at the shiny particles on the screen. "Glitter."

Isabelle leaned in close. "Let me see."

Alec handed her the phone.

"That's not glitter," she said. "That's faerie dust."

"Faerie dust?" 

"Yeah, it's actually everywhere." She knelt down and ran her finger along the floor. "Maybe it wasn't a party of one after all," Isabelle said.

"No, no. There's only one drinking glass. I..." Alec stopped and looked back and forth at the haphazard scene of the living room. "This is not...Maybe there was a struggle? A fight?"

"A fight?" Jace said skeptically. "I think you're reaching here."

"Alec has a point," Clary chimed in. "I mean, look at this table top. It's completely clear but there's a heap of bottles on the floor on this end-"

"And the glass," Alec said. "It's over there, close to the door." He walked back into the foyer as they followed. "Like he was drinking and the doorbell rang and he put the glass down before answering it-"

"Okay, I can see that," Jace said. "But if someone came in here and attacked Magnus I think that explains why he's gone. He just portaled somewhere else."

Alec shook his head. "But why would he leave his phone?"

"I think if someone's being attacked, a phone is the least of their worries, Alec."

"But...Okay, fine. Then why hasn't he contacted me? He can get another phone."

"Uh, Alec," Clary began. "You're kinda getting married and I'm pretty sure Magnus wants to distance himself from the situation. Maybe?" she added nervously. "You do realize, he kinda likes you. A lot."

Isabelle threaded her arm through Alec's. "Yeah, big brother. You can't expect Magnus to call you and give you his itinerary-"

"I- No!" Alec twisted out of her grasp. "That's not...Don't you see? If Magnus was attacked-"

"He would contact us. Probably Alec first," Jace agreed. "It makes sense. With Valentine on the loose Magnus would be worried for the Downworlders and Shadowhunters. He would let us know what's going on. Unless-"

Alec's heart sank at Jace's pause. He looked around at everyone and knew what they were thinking. 

Unless Magnus _couldn't_ contact them.

The idea that Magnus was hurt or kidnapped or (gods-forbid) something worse was unacceptable to Alec. 

Upon their first meeting Alec felt a pull toward him, his smile, his charm, his snark; the way he flirted and how it took Alec a few seconds before he realized Magnus was flirting. If Alec didn't know any better he would've sworn Magnus cast a spell on him.

But Alec did know better. Magnus was deep down the most genuine person Alec had ever met. Beyond his dramatic flair and seemingly superficial proclivities, Magnus possessed goodness and kindness and patience. Alec could only imagine the horrors he'd witnessed and possibly experienced over the course of his long life. The cold and cynical world could so easily suck out the soul of anyone, particularly an immortal being. Yet Magnus maintained his spirit, his zest for life, and his compassion for others.

Alec just hoped he also maintained his vast power from the depths of Hell. He had the feeling Magnus was going to need it.

"Well, we have to find him," Alec said matter-of-fact.

"What about the wedding?" Clary asked.

"Alec's right." Jace moved to stand next to him. "We have to find Magnus. We _will_ find him."

"Thanks, Jace." Alec gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

It felt weird, like sort of coming out but knowing that everyone else already knows. Maybe some of them knew before he knew. Izzy, definitely. Probably. No, not really. Alec had just been in deep denial for so long. A heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. It was amazing and terrifying all at the same time.

"I'm going to have to talk to Lydia." Alec's eyes widened. "Shit! I'm going to have to talk to my parents. But first things first: Magnus. Where do we start?"

Isabelle wrapped Alec in a quick hug. "I love you, Alec."

"Love you, too, Izzy." He kissed the top of her head.

She whipped her long hair around and smiled coyly. "I need to - _we_ need to talk to Meliorn. See if he's heard anything about an attack on Magnus. There's a reason why there is faerie dust all over the apartment and I'm sure it's not because Magnus was entertaining guests."

"Let's go," Jace said and ushered Clary and Isabelle out the door. He turned and faced Alec. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Let's do this."


	4. JICAMA AND HALO

Simon stood in the doorway and stared at the man on his couch. Slumbering peacefully on his side with legs bent at the knees, Magnus wore the track pants from Rebecca's university and one of Simon's old t-shirts. It was more than obvious to Simon that Magnus's taste in clothes was a thousand times better than his own. Expensive designer suit aside, the man had a certain style. There was something different about the stranger and it didn't even have to do with his even stranger eyes. Although he looked like he couldn't have been any older than a grad student, Magnus _seemed_ older. 

"That's the guy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know that I like him staying in your apartment."

Simon laughed softly. "Why? I'm always at your place anyway."

"Yeah, well..."

"You're being ridiculous, Raphael. Come on in."

They crept into the apartment, Simon putting his finger up to his lips for quiet as he made a beeline to the corner desk. He searched through some papers until he found a missing receipt and placed it in his pocket.

"You ready?"

"Hmm? Yeah," Raphael said as he gazed at the sofa. "He's very good looking -"

"What? What do you - What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's good looking. Doesn't mean I want to get in his pants," he smirked.

"That's not funny."

"I'm not kidding. There's only one person's pants I want to get in to."

The tiniest of surprised squeaks uttered from Simon's lips when Raphael grabbed his ass and pulled his body close. Simon bucked into the motion of the wandering hands on his backside, pushing his hips forward and circling his arms around Raphael's neck. Their lips met fast and fierce, mouths opening up to each other and sucking the breath from their lungs. Simon tightened his grip and pressed their bodies even closer. The scent of Raphael's skin was overwhelming Simon with need and want. The taste of him set his nerve endings on fire.

They'd been dating for three months, not long after Raphael was hired as the executive chef at Jade Wolf. Fresh out of culinary school, Raphael was an up and coming superstar in the field and Luke was ecstatic to snag him. 

The first time Simon laid eyes on him there was an instant physical attraction. He was handsome, of course, with dark hair, gorgeous eyes, and beautiful smooth skin. His body was fit and sexy as hell, but despite the fact he either wore his chef's uniform, jeans and t-shirts, or bare skin (Simon's favorite) Raphael's best feature had nothing to do with his good looks. 

Raphael's steadfast heart was his greatest attribute. He was a survivor. Despite many adversities in his life, he managed to cling to his ideals and dreams and work hard to make them become a reality. Raphael had grown up in a rough neighborhood with very little resources to counteract the dire outlook which pervaded his community. But he had his family to cheer him on. Perseverance through school and his so-called pipedream of becoming a world famous chef was always met by his biggest fan: his caring and optimistic mother.

Drive and determination fueled his passion for cooking and life itself. Simon admired Raphael's wondrous eyes, mind, and heart; the way he consumed all the beauty and knowledge around him; his gratefulness for the bounty of the world and all its offerings. Raphael sparked an intense need within Simon, not just physical but emotional and even spiritual. He was in love. Head over heels. And he was terrified of losing him to the beautiful world. The world that Simon was certain would embrace Raphael and send him to soaring heights of fame and fortune. He was already going to be featured in the next issue of _Art Culinaire_. It was only a matter of time before Raphael would move on from Jade Wolf and realize there was more out there than just a first year college student who worked part-time as a restaurant host.

"Where _are_ you?" Raphael whispered, leaning back and staring into his eyes. He carefully scanned over Simon's face and then plunged back inside his mouth.

"Mmm..." Simon moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips further into Raphael's body.

"While I appreciate the show, I thought you should know you have an audience."

"Jesus!" Simon shrieked and flung himself out of Raphael's arms.

Raphael chuckled. "It speaks."

"Hmm...Yes," Magnus said. He lifted up into a sitting position on the couch, well-manicured fingers brushing through his hair." So. This is...awkward."

"Why is it awkward?" Raphael watched Magnus with a curious gaze. "I'm kissing my boyfriend in his apartment. Nothing awkward about that."

Simon's heart swelled at the Boyfriend title. He would never get tired of hearing it come out of Raphael's mouth.

"I'm Raphael, by the way. Sorry. I don't mean to stare. It's just...your eyes."

"Yeah, Clary told me they're _not_ contacts." 

The yellowish-green cat eyes bore into Simon's intently, almost hypnotizing. He squinted and then looked down, unable to hold Magnus's gaze.

"No, they're not. And I'm not able to..." Magnus paused and sighed. "Unfortunately my current situation prevents me from being able to..." He paused again.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

Magnus laughed, almost bitterly. Perhaps bitterly. "No. No, I'm not. And I don't know how to...fix myself."

He didn't look physically ill yet Simon sensed Magnus was seriously vexed from deep within. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We? Anything _we_ can do to help?" Raphael offered.

The man seemed so forlorn. Simon had mentioned him earlier to Raphael but he wasn't really paying all that much attention until he found out Magnus was staying the night. In Simon's apartment. Possibly even sleeping in his bed.

Not that Raphael was jealous or anything. He trusted Simon implicitly and knew their relationship was solid. If anything, Raphael sometimes didn't trust himself. His life had become a whirlwind and the path he worked so diligently for was finally opening up amazing opportunities. 

Opportunities came with temptations. Reporters, cameras, lights, and glamour were thrown at his feet; it was becoming overwhelming. Already he'd received two other job offers and one product endorsement deal. It gave him the means to move his mother into a nice little house with pretty flowerbeds she could tend to. The job offers were still on the table but Raphael wasn't ready to leave Jade Wolf yet. Truth be told, he was afraid to leave. Only his family, Simon, and Jade Wolf kept him grounded. 

"I thank you for the offer but I wouldn't even know where to begin," Magnus said.

"How about at the beginning?" Simon looked at Raphael and smiled. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" His eyes turned back to Magnus. "Magnus? It's lunch time and Raphael is not on the clock. Which only means one thing: the spicy flavors of Méjico. What do you say? Are you in?"

Before Magnus could offer any protest, Simon already had Raphael rolling up his sleeves in the kitchen and Magnus sitting down at the small dining table.

"This calls for the good stuff," Simon said, slamming a tequila bottle down on the counter. "Margaritas, anyone?"

"Aren't you underage?" Magnus gave him a small grin.

"Hey, what happens at Casa Lewis, stays at Casa Lewis."

Simon and Magnus sipped margaritas while Raphael whipped up a quick batch of jicama and mango salsa, the aroma making Simon's mouth water. After a few minutes the trio were toasting each other with tortilla chips dipped in deliciousness.

"So," Simon said between bites, "tell us what's going on with you. Where are you from? What's your story?"

"It's a very long story."

"We have plenty of time," Raphael said as he stepped back into the kitchen to continue his mastery of Mexican cuisine.

There was a knock at the door. Simon stood and walked across the living room, opening the door to reveal his sometimes surly next door neighbor. "Alec," he said curtly.

"Hey, Simon." Alec towered over him and he bobbed his head to get a better look inside. "Is Raphael cooking?"

"Yes."

Alec gave him a sheepish smile. "I could smell it. God, I'm like so hungry."

"Well, there are plenty of restaurants and grocery stores in the city - Hey!" he yelled as Alec pushed past him.

"Oh, Raphael, you are..." Alec paused.

Immediately Simon sized up the situation. Magnus's posture stiffened at the first sight of Alec. Alec stood frozen in the middle of the living room upon seeing their guest. The air became electric with...something. Simon recognized that _something_.

"Sorry, I forgot Magnus was staying here."

"Really?" Simon whispered as he walked past, indicating he believed no such thing.

"No, really."

The unsure demeanor of Alec almost made Simon believe him.

"Come in, Alec," Raphael said. "There will be plenty of food and drinks."

"Oh, you made that salsa," Alec gushed. "What's that thing in it that I love?"

"Jicama. It's one of my favorite vegetables to cook with."

Alec picked up a chip and dipped it in the colorful mixture, moaning a little as he ate it. Raphael laughed while he watched Magnus's eyes grow wide with Alec's food porn display. It was always a compliment when someone enjoyed his food with such fervor, although Raphael was a little concerned for the jicama's virtue considering Alec's vulgar performance.

"Do you need to be alone with the salsa?" Raphael teased.

"I could bathe in it," he groaned.

Magnus stood up. "I could think of a few more pleasant things to bathe in," he said softly.

"Wait, Magnus," Simon said. "Please, sit. We haven't finished our conversation. Hell, we've barely started it."

Magnus looked at Alec. "Maybe later."

"What?" Alec snapped. "You and Simon are BFFs now? I'm capable of carrying on a conversation -"

"Yes, you've illustrated that point very well," Magnus deadpanned.

The tension in the room was obvious and Raphael decided to enlist a sous chef in the hopes of alleviating it.

"Magnus? Do you mind helping me out here?"

They worked side-by-side, Raphael giving minimal instructions as Magnus kneaded the dough and he composed the empanada filling.

"You have good technique."

"Well, I've eaten a lot of meals over the years. One can't always eat at restaurants so I know my way around a kitchen."

"What's the deal with you and Alec?"

Magnus stopped and looked into Raphael's eyes. Their proximity was close and he suddenly scrunched his forehead in confusion. "Your eyes are blue."

"Yeah, well, yours remind me of that mean cat's eyes from the alley. Problem?"

"No, I...I just...Well, I expected they would be brown. Who are you?"

"What?" Raphael laughed. Perhaps the margaritas were a little heavy on the tequila. "I'm Raphael Santiago. We just met about two hours ago. Remember?"

The look of dismay on Magnus's face made Raphael uneasy. They didn't know anything about this man and Simon let him stay in his apartment. This was New York. People couldn't treat strangers as friends until you got better acquainted. Yet Simon and Raphael both had great instincts. Raphael sensed a good person in trouble; someone who needed help. 

"Look, why don't we sit down for a minute and have a drink?"

His eyes met Simon's across the room and he conveyed his concern as best he could.

"Did you hear what I said?" Alec poked at Simon.

"What? Yeah, you're in love with Magnus."

"What?!? I never said that! I don't even know him," he added with a whisper.

"Well, it's obvious you want to _get_ to know him," Simon whispered back. "But seriously, Alec, there's something off about that guy. I just can't figure him out. I mean...his eyes -"

"Are amazing. Beautiful."

Simon grinned. Alec was so done for. It served him right that Magnus didn't seem to be the least bit interested. In fact, Alec's sudden presence had been like a bucket of ice raining down on the party at Casa Lewis. Many times before Raphael had come into his life, Simon felt jealous of the way gorgeous men threw themselves at Alec. He'd have his fun and move on to the next willing victim. Now he seemed to be experiencing unfamiliar rejection from the intriguing stranger.

He watched Raphael hand Magnus another drink and then sit down to join him as they spoke in low voices. Steam was still rising on the stovetop and Simon decided to take over in his own kitchen. He grabbed Alec's arm. "Follow me."

The round ball of corn dough sat on the counter mocking Simon. He reached over and gave a quick stir to the ingredients simmering in the pan. The aroma was fantastic but Simon was at a loss of what to do. "Alec, do you know how to cook?"

"Simon!" Raphael stood up and shooed him away from the stove. "Sit down and relax. I'll finish up. Come on, Alec. You, too. Magnus was telling me a story about my grandfather."

"Not _your_ grandfather, Raphael."

"Go on," Raphael smiled encouragingly.

It was the damnedest thing. Magnus seemed like a sweet guy but he obviously was insane. And Raphael's blue eyes apparently put him over the edge.

"I'll start from...sort of the beginning. The condensed version." Magnus sighed loudly and scrubbed his hands down his face. "Damn, I'm going to need another drink."

"Allow me," Alec said and poured with a flirty smile.

"Okay, well, what would you say if I told you I was really old? Like, _centuries_ old?"

Simon laughed. "I'd say, can I have some of what you've been smoking?"

"And I'm a Warlock."

Raphael caught Simon's eye and shook his head, knowing his boyfriend was on the verge of hysterics.

"That's even better!" Simon beamed. "I love it!"

"Shut up, Simon," Alec said. "Continue."

Magnus took a deep breath. "And I'm not exactly from this world."

"Aliens!" Simon roared.

"Shut up!" Alec and Raphael yelled in unison.

"No, I get it," Magnus said quietly. "I do. It sounds completely ridiculous. But..." With a flourish Magnus rose to his feet and lifted the borrowed t-shirt, exposing his midsection. "No navel. It's one of my Warlock marks. The other mark is my eyes."

"I knew it," Alec said.

"How did you know that?" Simon asked.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I saw him with his shirt off earlier. Nice abs, by the way."

Raphael dropped two empanadas into hot oil and grimaced. "Will you two please stop interrupting?"

After Magnus sat down again and took another swig of his drink he went right back into his narrative.

"Somehow I ended up here. I don't know why or how. I can't do magic. That's why you're seeing my eyes. Normally I use a glamour to conceal them. I try to leave Jade Wolf and I feel like I'm going to die. Like my head will explode. I can't leave. I can't do magic. I can't go home. I'm stuck. And I'll be stuck here forever because I'm immortal. And I know who I am. I know. I've never even once felt like I was losing myself. I think that's worse than getting completely sucked into this world. Knowing that I don't belong here. And never will."

The sadness in Magnus's words cut right to Raphael's heart. His aloneness was so deep and palpable. He wondered about his family; where they were and why they weren't seeing to Magnus's well-being.

"The Magnus Bane in this dimension obviously has dormant magic and I can't wake it up. There is no catalyst here that I can use. Alec isn't a Shadowhunter and -"

"Wait - What?" Alec leaned in closer.

"And Simon and Raphael aren't Vampires." He smiled at Raphael. "It makes sense to me now why you're not _my_ Raphael. The Raphael in my world is over 70 years old. And looks exactly like you, except for the eyes. I bet your grandfather had dark eyes."

Raphael nodded and made the sign of the cross to remember his dearly departed grandpapa.

"What's...What's a Shadowhunter? That sounds pretty cool."

"Alec," Raphael shook his head.

"So, I'm a Vampire?" Simon frowned. "Like, that's kinda disgusting. I am not a fan of blood."

The death glare that Raphael shot Simon sent a shiver through his body. Simon didn't quite understand why Raphael was placating Magnus, nodding and smiling like what they were hearing wasn't completely batshit crazy. Although Simon found the cat eyes and lack of a bellybutton somewhat unnerving. They were certainly being played but Simon had no idea how or why or what Magnus's intentions were. He felt a strange sort of kinship to him, something unexplainable but nothing he perceived as threatening.

"Okay, it's ready," Raphael said. "Lunch is served."

They ate in uncomfortable silence after Simon's lame jokes failed to entertain. Everyone looked to be in deep reflection with each bite of food. Simon instinctively reached under the table for Raphael's hand and he gave it a little squeeze. The reassuring squeeze back brought a sense of calm to Simon's fraying nerves. It also gave Simon the push he needed to liven things up. The somber mood was draining and he became determined to lighten it.

"How about some beers and Halo? Yes?" The enthusiasm for Simon's suggestion was not quite as dynamic as a funeral but it was pretty close. "Come on, guys. It's Halo," he whined.

"No, thank you," Magnus said. "I wouldn't know the first thing about it anyway."

"Come on, Magnus," Alec cajoled. "It's not like you can go anywhere, what with the exploding head and all."

"You're a dick, Alec," Raphael said.

"I'm -"

Magnus gestured with his hand. "No, it's fine. I'll just watch. Or whatever."

The couch became ground zero for the gamers while Magnus took a seat on the overstuffed chair. It wasn't long before everyone but Simon grew bored. Magnus slept, Raphael got up to clean the kitchen, and Alec played on Simon's laptop. Simon switched the split screen off on the console and played solo until Alec elbowed him hard in the side. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Look at this."

Alec plopped the laptop down in Simon's lap. The website onscreen was a digital replica from an old Miami newspaper with a big black font scrawled across the top _Missing Man Found Dead_. The date was July 22, 1976 and the caption under the photo read _New York resident Magnus Bane's body was recovered by police yesterday. Preliminary findings indicate homicide._

"Oh, my God," Simon whispered. "That's...that's..."

"That's Magnus. Look at the photo. It's him. In 1976. He hasn't aged a day. What the hell is going on, Simon?"

"Unless it's his father. I mean, Raphael is the spitting image of his grandfather and they share the same name. Could be the same situation."

"No."

Simon and Alec looked up to find Magnus standing over them. The short nap seemed to do him a world of good. He looked energized, almost fierce. If Simon didn't know any better he looked as though ready to do battle. 

"My father is a demon. _That_ is not my father. That's not even me. But it makes me wonder why I can't do magic if the Magnus of this world is no longer alive. There are no ties between us. I shouldn't be hampered by any dormant magic. It does explain the reason why I've never been in danger of losing myself to this world. I didn't actually go through an interdimensional doorway into this body. This _is_ my body. My own. But I'm here, so I had to go through a doorway. And only Seelies have access to them."

"Yeah, I don't even know what you're saying," Simon furrowed his brow and smiled at the same time, "but it sounds pretty sweet."

"Yeah," Alec agreed with a goofy grin on his face.

"I need to find a Seelie in this dimension. Will you help me?"


	5. TEXTS AND TRANSGRESSIONS

The wait for Meliorn's response to Izzy's text was excruciating. Alec wasn't the most patient person on the planet, anyway. But something this important shot his impatient quotient up to astronomical levels.

Uncomfortable silence seemed to stretch on forever. The weirdness now between Jace and Clary; Izzy's nervous excitement about seeing Meliorn again. Alec could only take so much. 

He paced up and down the concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse, the darkness offset by slivers of sunlight through holes in the ceiling. The dilapidated building smelled of rotting rodents and cat piss.

"Nothing yet?"

"Alec, it's been three minutes since the last time you asked," Isabelle frowned. "Seriously. Relax."

"I can't. The longer we wait..."

She nodded in understanding and patted his arm lovingly. 

Time was running out. Panic began to rise up to the surface of Alec's calm, cool, and collected facade. If anything happened to Magnus, Alec would never forgive himself. 

He thought back to their last conversation. His fear of admitting the truth to Magnus and to himself; the way he refused to acknowledge how he really felt; the look of hurt in Magnus's dark eyes. And the steely resolve in Magnus's words, "I won't ask again." 

Alec wondered why Magnus even bothered with him in the first place. Surely, he had a thousand other better things to do than waste his time with a confused and reluctant Shadowhunter. 

Yet he pushed and pushed. Never in an improper way but in his perceptive, centuries-of-experience approach that suggested Alec was worth the effort. More than. It gave Alec an awareness of himself. That true happiness - always out of reach - could possibly be his for the taking. He could openly accept who he was rather than hide and be miserable. 

If only Alec had come to his senses sooner. 

"We have a problem," Isabelle said.

"What's wrong?" Alec and Jace asked simultaneously.

She looked up from her phone, eyes zeroing in on Alec. "Meliorn said no."

"What?"

"After everything that happened, he doesn't trust you."

"Damn it," Jace said.

"No. No." Alec shook his head. "I'm going. I have to talk to him."

"Alec -"

"No, Izzy! He has to see me."

"But that's just it. He doesn't. Meliorn could have died because of...Lydia and the Clave. He already repaid his debt to Clary and he refuses to have anything to do with this situation."

The panic Alec felt earlier began to bubble up. "Can't you talk to him, Isabelle? Make him understand that we need his help to find out what happened. Magnus is missing and I - _we_ need to find him."

"Trust me, Alec. When Meliorn gets like this there is no reasoning with him. We'll need to find another way."

"What about Camille?"

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec swiftly drew their weapons as the quartet of Shadowhunters' eyes fell upon two intruders.

"Simon!" Clary shouted. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at Clary as Raphael stepped in front of him. "I heard about Magnus and I wanted to offer my help. Camille is imprisoned at Hotel Dumort, but there is a chance she may be able to get the information out of Meliorn. They've been on again/off again lovers for a while now."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Why would you help us?"

"Who cares?" Alec said. "Yes, we accept your help -"

"Wait," Isabelle said. "What do you get out of it?"

Raphael grinned wide enough for his fangs to show. "What are you offering?"

"Raphael," Simon interjected, "I thought we were doing this for good public relations. You know, supporting our fellow Downworlders and all that."

" _We_ aren't doing anything. It's my decision to release or not release Camille."

"Charming, as always," Simon sneered. He started to turn away from him but the sunlight abruptly shifted through the ceiling holes, and to avoid it he actually ended up closer to Raphael.

Clary walked forward. "But will she cooperate? She hates all of us. Why would she agree to help us? Also, she and Magnus were once lovers and I get the impression that didn't end well. I just don't see her incentive to help."

Raphael sighed loudly as if exhausted. More than likely he was just exhausted with Clary. Alec could relate.

"She'll agree to it because I will let her out of her cage, so to speak."

"Again," Isabelle said more forcefully, "I can't help but wonder what the hell _you_ get out of it. I'm not buying 'public relations'." She turned her head and smiled sweetly at Simon.

"Believe it or not, _Shadowhunter_ ," Raphael added contemptuously, "I've known Magnus a long time. Even lived with him for a while."

"What?" Simon practically choked. "When - What - Where -"

"Breathe, Simon," Alec said with a slight choke of his own.

He studied Raphael closely, wondering what sort of relationship he had had with Magnus. 

"I was very young. Just turned. And Magnus helped me. He...saved my life in more ways than one. I owe him. But more than that, I just want to help find him. The Shadow World wouldn't be the same without him."

The look on Simon's face was one Alec recognized as possibly his own when he listened to Magnus speak. The awe of being in the presence of someone otherworldly with a wisdom that can only be gained through many, many years of experiences.

"That's really cool," Simon half-smiled before quickly looking away from Raphael's penetrating gaze.

For the first time since they'd entered the warehouse, Alec felt a spark of hope fill his heart. He wasn't especially thrilled to be working with Vampires but Alec was grateful for any assistance in locating Magnus. "Thank you, Raphael. What do you need from us?"

******

"You've got to be kidding me."

Simon watched the interrogation of Camille from afar, even though he could hear every word being spoken. For some reason Raphael didn't want him near her, as if he thought Simon would fall under her spell again like when he'd been human. 

She, as Simon suspected, wasn't all that keen on helping the Shadowhunters find Magnus, even with the prospect of freedom. Perhaps it was because it wasn't a permanent freedom. Raphael's deal was only good if she left New York. Forever. 

"Raphael," she hissed. "I am so much more older and powerful than you -"

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one in chains. Last chance, Camille. What's it going to be? Freedom or right back in your final resting place?" He tapped the edge of the coffin she'd been captive in and smirked.

A low growl emitted from her throat. "Fine, I'll do it. But just remember, Raphael, forever is a _long_ time. I have outlasted countless immortals. And I'll outlast you. Mark my words. And when I do, I'll come back to New York and find my little caramel..."

Simon flinched when her eyes shot directly to his line of sight. 

"...and I'll have him for lunch."

"Shut up," Raphael said. "The only talking I want to hear out of your mouth is getting information from Meliorn. Comprendes?"

A half dozen or so Vampires surrounded her as she was escorted through the tunnels below Hotel Dumort. Simon and Raphael followed a few paces behind with Clary and Isabelle right on their heels. The passageway took them to a neighboring apartment building where Jace and Alec waited for them near a service elevator.

"We'll take it from here," Jace said, nodding to the Vampires.

"If you think I'm going to step aside while Camille is still in this city then you're sadly mistaken," Raphael said. "Wherever she goes, I go."

"Me, too," Simon said with arms folded defiantly. 

"Aww...that's sweet. My own little fan club."

Simon frowned. "Trust me. I'm no fan -"

"You're leaving now, Simon," Raphael said.

The concern was almost touching but Simon resented the tone. Ever since he'd moved into the Dumort, Raphael's behavior was becoming more and more curious. The biting quips were still there but the sting of them weren't always as severe. There were moments when he hovered over Simon like a mother hen protecting her chick. And other times when he shut himself off; when he became all business and even refused to look Simon in the eyes.

Many times Simon felt as if Raphael perceived him as the weak link of their clan. That's why he overstepped his bounds with Simon's safety. Simon needed tending to because he was still a baby Vampire. But once in a while - a look, a casual brush of his hand, a twinge of emotion in his voice - Raphael seemed to admire Simon like no one else. 

"I -"

" _Everyone_ is leaving!" Alec snapped. The lack of progress during the events of the day unexpectedly hit him full force. "We can't have a houseful of people in there when Meliorn shows up."

Raphael bared his teeth and snarled. "I'm the one who came up with this idea -"

"And it's appreciated," Alec said calmly. "It is, Raphael. I won't forget this. But I'm going to be the only one in the apartment to make sure Camille gets the information we're looking for."

"No," Jace and Isabelle said. 

Isabelle stepped toward him. "You can't go in there alone, Alec. She's dangerous."

Alec scoffed. "I can handle myself, Izzy. And her."

"Maybe your sister wants to watch," Camille leered. "You know, get some pointers on how to satisfy Meliorn."

Quick reflexes had Alec pushing Izzy back as she rushed at Camille. "Stop it. We have to focus here. Magnus is the objective. That is all. I'll be the only one besides Camille and Meliorn in the apartment. I don't want him to sense anything is off. He needs to be forthcoming and you know how Seelies can evade the truth. Camille will get the truth out of him." He scowled at her. "Right?"

"Of course, darling. Provided there is truth to be had. This could just be a wild goose chase. Meliorn may not have any information."

"You better hope that he does or you're going right back into the box," Raphael said.

She tossed her long hair back and smiled. "A deal's a deal. I agreed to meet with Meliorn. So, after that, I'm out of here."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Look -" she started.

"You know what?" Alec yelled. "I'm done with Vampire politics. Get your ass in the elevator, Camille. Jace, Izzy, Clary check the perimeter and text me when you spot Meliorn. Everyone else, get out."

"What's got your panties in a wad?" Camille said once the doors to the elevator closed. "You seem really...Oh, I get it. It's Magnus. You don't want to save the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You want to save your lover." 

Alec sputtered. "What? No! I - We - No. We are here to save the High Warlock of Brooklyn. So...shut up and do your job."

Camille chuckled. "It's a pity he's not your lover. Magnus is amazing in bed. His tongue -"

"I said, shut up!"

It took everything within Alec not to punch the elevator wall. A conversation with Camille about Magnus's prowess in the bedroom was on his _Never in a Million Years_ bucket list. At least she seemed to get the less-than-subtle hint and remained quiet for the rest of their short journey to the sixth floor. Perhaps it was the look of death Alec threw at her or the way he tightened the grip on his seraph blade.

Once they entered the apartment Alec made a quick assessment of each room, entryway, and exit. The living room was rather large with an adjacent kitchen/dining room separated by a partition. There was an alcove on the opposite side of the dining area near a picture window with heavy drapes, large enough for Alec to use as a hidden vantage point to the living room. The close proximity to the enormous window was an edge he had to keep Camille in line. One tug of the drapes and a smashed window would send her incinerated body to Hell. Or a runed arrow would do the trick in less dramatic fashion.

"Make sure you keep him in the living room."

"I make no promises. Meliorn and I usually do most of our talking in the bedroom."

Alec pulled his stele out and began to draw a Soundless rune on his skin. "Not this time. Keep him in the front room or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Well, then you'll never find out what happened to Magnus -"

"Don't believe for a second that I won't find Magnus with or without your help."

She laughed. "What are you going to do? Torture Meliorn to death? Oh, wait, you already tried that and it didn't work."

His mouth started to open in protest but Alec quickly clamped his lips shut. It wouldn't do any good to dispute Camille's misconception. She'd probably heard a tale of horror from one of the Vampire's on the journey to the apartment.

Alec knew his intentions had been honorable even though his methods were flawed. Hindsight was always 20/20. If he could travel back in time he would do things differently. But the past was the past. All he could focus on right now was Magnus.

"Get in position."

"Oooo...I bet you say that to all the girls." She smirked. "Or...maybe not."

The minutes ticked by slowly. It felt like hours until Alec received Jace's text and Meliorn finally slipped inside the apartment. Alec took a deep breath and steadied himself, hands at the ready to engage his bow if necessary.

"I was surprised to hear from you. I did not even know you were around anymore."

"Well, the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated, darling. I'm not so easily disposed of."

"I wouldn't think so."

A sense of nausea overcame Alec as he watched Meliorn run a finger down Camille's arm. He hadn't really given much thought to anything other than finding Magnus, certainly not the possibility of a front row seat to Camille and Meliorn's sex adventures.

"Shall we?" Meliorn gestured toward the bedroom.

"I think we need a drink first."

" _We_?" he smiled.

She pushed him to the sofa and climbed on top, straddling his legs and leaning down to nip at his neck. "Mmm..." she purred. "You smell divine."

_Fuck_.

The only thing Alec could think of to keep her on task without revealing his presence was to cut himself. Judging by her reaction, he knew instantly that it worked. The small wound produced a tidal wave of fresh angelic blood to her preternatural senses.

Camille sighed, expelling unnecessary breath. "So, about Magnus Bane -"

Meliorn pushed her up and lifted himself into a sitting position. "Excuse me?"

"Do the Seelies have something to do with his disappearance?"

"Are you consorting with Shadowhunters now, Camille?"

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Alec shouted.

His abrupt appearance in the living room startled even Camille. 

"Answer the question, Meliorn," Camille insisted. 

Meliorn stood to his feet, glaring at Alec. "I did not agree to this inquisition. I've had enough inquisitions from the Clave."

"I'm not the Clave. Meliorn, please," Alec said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need -"

Camille made a sudden move to the door but was immediately thrown back into the room when it opened to reveal three angry Shadowhunters and several Vampires.

"You're not going to hurt me but you bring an army?"

"Meliorn!" Isabelle shouted, arms outstretched to embrace him.

His arms remained at his side and he turned his cheek away from her. "Isabelle, why did you lead me into a trap?"

"I didn't. I - I'm sorry. Please, Meliorn. We just need some information. There was faerie dust all over Magnus's apartment and now he's missing. Please help us."

Alec gently grabbed Izzy by the shoulders and separated her from Meliorn. He looked Meliorn square in the eyes, searching for strength within himself and knowing that his upbringing was at odds with the changes he felt deep in his soul.

Downworlders were part of the Shadow World community. Each individual had their own story; their own fears and insecurities and vulnerabilities; their own triumphs and joys. Differences between factions didn't have to separate. They could actually unite and impart understanding and goodwill.

"Meliorn, I'm sorry for everything we put you through. I should've listened to Jace and Izzy. And Clary. No one should have to go through what you did."

The look on Meliorn's face was guarded yet Alec sensed mild surprise at a contrite Shadowhunter.

"I don't know how I can make amends but I will try. But Magnus shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes. Something has happened to him and if you know anything about it please tell me. He's innocent in all this."

"Magnus Bane, innocent?" Camille laughed.

"Shut your mouth," Raphael hissed.

Meliorn turned and sat back down, gracefully crossing his legs and smoothing the soft fabric of his pants. He rubbed his face, reminiscent of resignation and fatigue. Alec had never seen a Seelie convey such emotions. 

"Yes, Magnus _is_ innocent in all this. But _you're_ not, Alec. And that's the problem."

Quick breaths filtered through Alec's lungs as a sense of dread overcame him. "What do you mean?" 

"The Seelie Queen wishes to punish you for your transgressions against me. Word has it that you've attracted the attention of Magnus. She figured that even if his desire was one-sided and you didn't have feelings for him, you'd still feel the guilt of knowing you were the reason for his abduction."

Raphael rushed forward but Simon immediately reached out to stop him. 

"Let go of me or I'll drop you -"

"Calm down, Raphael." 

"You want to start a war with the Warlocks? _And_ the Vampires?" Raphael glowered at Meliorn.

Meliorn stared at Raphael impassively before turning back to Alec. "It's not a permanent abduction. Her plan was for a few weeks, maybe a month or so, and then he'd be returned good as new. She should've known the High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn't even be gone for five minutes before all hell broke loose in the Shadow World. It was meant to be a slap on the hand for trifling with a Knight of the Seelie Court."

Isabelle shook her head in disappointment. "I can't believe you would do this, Meliorn. That you would be part of this -"

"The Seelie Queen does as she pleases. I have no influence over her. She will no doubt be dissatisfied that her plan came to light sooner than she wanted."

The rage simmered slow but fiery hot within Alec's blood. It took a few seconds before he was able to find his voice. "Where is Magnus?"

"I don't know. I had nothing to do with what happened to him. You'll have to speak with the Seelie Queen. Unfortunately she isn't taking an audience right now."

Jace stomped forward and bent down until he was eye level with Meliorn. "Oh, she'll take an audience with us. Now."


	6. KISMET AND KISSES

Alec half-slumped over in his seat, practically leaning into Luke, and laughed the Laugh-of-the-Overly-Tired. His laugh turned into a fond smile as Magnus walked toward their corner booth at Jade Wolf.

The toothy grin lit up Alec's eyes and face in warmth that filled Magnus with wistful longing. He missed home. He missed his magic, his lair, his friends, his work, his club. Even though Alec wasn't _his_ , he missed him terribly.

His mission to find a way home had been supported by Alec, Simon, and Raphael. Alec even recruited the rest of the close-knit group at Jade Wolf - Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, and Isabelle - without giving them the particular details of the unusual circumstances Magnus found himself in. They worked tirelessly during the afternoon, following up on leads and making phone calls back and forth. Clary gave Magnus her phone so he could keep in touch with everyone while he stayed back at Simon's apartment. As the day waned on, Magnus had just about given up hope but then encouraging information finally surfaced.

A good friend of Luke's was a detective with the New York Police Department. In an unofficial capacity, Luke's friend texted photos of recent suspects who had been booked for various crimes. Magnus recognized a girl in one of the mugshots as being half-Fey. She'd been picked up for dealing drugs and was out on bail to await a hearing before a judge. 

"Hi," Alec said.

"Alec. Luke." Magnus nodded his head in greeting and sat down. 

The restaurant was quiet, like the calm before a storm. In less than an hour the doors to Jade Wolf would be opening once again. Raphael was already in uniform and in the kitchen - organizing and directing his crew - and Simon was upstairs changing into a nice but cheap suit for his host duties. Time was marching on and Magnus felt the minutia of it in such a way that his immortality seemed to suffocate him. 

"So you think this young woman can help you?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I believe she can. The problem is locating her." He turned toward Alec with a questioning glance.

Alec had been relentless in his efforts to track down Kaelie Whitewillow, even trading his afternoon work schedule for a grueling double shift the next day. Magnus was touched by his devotion to help him. Despite the tension between them earlier, their interactions were now more familiar. Organic. It was weird. It seemed Alec Lightwood - no matter which one, in whatever dimension - always pulled at Magnus like a powerful magnet. Fate. Destiny. Kismet.

"No luck so far. She's not very close to her family. Her sister wouldn't even talk to me. I'm waiting for her ex-boyfriend to call me back. He may know where she's staying or at least he can give me the names of her friends."

"I just wish...If I could only..." Magnus quickly stood to his feet, determined and resolute to find a way to break the invisible chains which held him down.

"Where are you going?" Alec mimicked Magnus's actions by standing quickly, although he lacked the flourish.

"Out for a stroll."

"I'd love to come with but we have to finish preparations for tonight's opening," Luke said. "But let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"Thank you. For everything, Luke."

Luke reached out and clasped Magnus's arm. "I mean it, Magnus. We're here to help you in any way possible."

He smiled warmly as Magnus patted his hand. "You've helped me so much already. You have no idea how grateful I am."

The kindness of strangers wasn't a completely foreign concept to Magnus yet it was rare enough to still surprise him at times. A fleeting thought of being stuck in this world forever could almost be a comfort if he was surrounded by such welcoming people. 

"Hello, Magnus," Jocelyn said as she walked through the dining room. "I wanted to invite you to a late family dinner this evening. We try to eat together three nights a week. After closing, of course. Luke's cooking." 

"Moroccan spiced salmon," Luke said.

"My favorite." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss then looked at Alec. "You, too, Alec. I know you're usually not interested in 'family' time but you can make an exception for Magnus's sake."

The all-knowing smirk on her face sent a tremor of trepidation through Magnus. Even Alec's landlord/second mom could see the attraction. Clearly the signals were all around him. This Alec Lightwood was interested. And single. And still gorgeous.

"Yeah," Alec said with his gaze focused on Magnus. "I can definitely make an exception," he smiled.

Magnus shook himself back to reality instead of staring into those mesmerizing eyes. "Well, I'm leaving now. Thank you, Jocelyn, for the lovely invitation. I look forward to it."

"Leaving?" Alec stepped in formation behind him and followed. "You mean, 'leaving' leaving? You can't leave. Right?" he added with a whisper. "I mean...what about your...problem."

Magnus didn't turn around until he was at the front door. "I have to find a way home. I'm going to try again to leave Jade Wolf. Maybe now I won't be affected like before." 

He doubted his words before they even came out of his mouth. But Magnus decided to see how far he could take it; how long he could endure the physical pain before it became too much.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Good." Magnus gave Alec a small smile. "I may need your help," he said as he put sunglasses on and stepped outside. 

The night air was chilly. Magnus shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms. The jeans he'd borrowed from Simon were plenty warm but he could've used another layer over the t-shirt. 

"You cold?" Alec unzipped his jacket and began to strip it from his body.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not taking your coat."

Alec thrust the jacket at him. "Take it. I have long sleeves on."

The sleeves were definitely long; the heather gray, soft cotton tee hugged tightly to Alec's arms and broad chest. Magnus couldn't help but stare at him as he put the jacket on. Warmth instantly enveloped Magnus. Alec's warmth. That body was a roadmap which led straight to hell. Or heaven. 

Regardless, it was a path Magnus could not follow. This was Alec Lightwood, a computer tech guy from a New York that was not Magnus's New York. He was a nice, attractive, out of the closet man who was interested in Magnus. But he wasn't Alexander Lightwood, Shadowhunter.

Soon-to-be-married Alec Lightwood. Tomorrow.

"Fuck," Magnus whispered.

"What?"

"Hmm...? Nothing. Sorry. Thanks for the coat. Let's go."

They were the usual five meters away from the restaurant when pain started to flare up in Magnus's head. He grimaced and continued forward with long, determined strides. The street was busy with traffic and pedestrians as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?"

"Central Park."

"What? Why - Let's take a cab."

"I want to go on foot as long as possible."

"Magnus, I don't think -"

"AAAHH!"

A searing jolt blasted through Magnus's head. He grabbed his temple and pressed down, the pressure giving a slight temporary relief.

"Magnus!"

Alec rushed to his side, arms encircling his body, and he leaned into the steadfast warmth. A continual thrum began to buzz through his brain accompanied by occasional sharp stabs of pain. He squinted his eyes closed and tried to focus on each breath, calming and steady and centered.

"Magnus, you can't do this."

"No, I can. I have to."

With a slight shove, Magnus separated himself from Alec and began to walk forward again. Movements quickly became staggered, like he was drunk, but Magnus gritted his teeth and pressed on through the pain. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going, man!" a passerby shouted when Magnus bumped into him.

"Mmm," Magnus groaned and continued on slowly, each step bringing him further and further toward...something. His goal of finding the Faerie? A way home? Or possibly his brain combusting into tiny little pieces all over the sidewalk in Chinatown?

"Magnus, please. Fuck! Please stop," Alec begged.

Alec moved closer and Magnus reached out for him and placed his arm around Alec's waist.

"Help me," Magnus said softly. "Walk with me."

He held on tightly to Alec like a lifeline as they inched forward at a snail's pace. Just when Magnus thought he had a handle on the speed and pain, a massive flash of light burst behind his eyelids and the dizzying effect caused him to fully collapse into Alec's arms.

"Magnus!"

"Alec...I think I'm dying," he whispered.

"No! No! Somebody help me!"

******

Warmth and soft light slowly coaxed Magnus's eyes open. He moved against a fluffy pillow and turned his head to get his bearings on the surroundings. The minimalistic room was narrow. A large screen television was mounted on the opposite wall and a nightstand was to his left, nearly butted up against a large tropical plant in the corner. To Magnus's right was what looked to be an uncomfortable dining chair, occupied by a sleeping Alec.

Magnus shifted into a sitting position. The sheets were of a much more noticeable quality than Simon's. They felt good against his skin. His eyes widened and he lifted the sheet up to see he'd been stripped of the jeans.

"Sorry," Alec said groggily. "I thought you'd be more comfortable. I didn't mean..."

An almost blush, reminiscent of another Alec, made Magnus chuckle. "I'm sure you would never take advantage, Alec."

"Heh...Don't be so sure," Alec said with a devilish smirk. "How are you feeling?"

The pain in his head was completely gone. He felt worn out and drained of energy but it was more like a weariness of the soul rather than physical exhaustion. 

His little attempted foray into the Faerie had probably not been one of his better ideas. At least in the past couple of centuries. But it was difficult to sit back and let others take the reins on finding a Seelie. Especially since the "others" were mundanes who had no idea about the Shadow World other than what he'd told them. 

Who even knew if this Kaelie possessed the power to open a doorway to home? Perhaps her magic had gone dormant. But Magnus would never know until he found her and, right now, she was his single lead. If only he could find Meliorn. Magnus was sure he could find a way to tap into enough power to open another dimension. But every search for Meliorn had come up with a big fat zero.

"Magnus?"

"I'm fine. I feel fine. A little tired but okay. Thank you for...well...whatever it was you did. You kept me safe. Brought me back here safe and sound."

"I was really scared. I thought...I just knew I had to get you back to Jade Wolf."

"Hmm..." Magnus leaned further into the headboard. "This is your apartment?"

"Yeah. I guess I could've taken you back to Simon's but...I wanted you here."

Alec stood and stepped over to the bed, sitting down on the mattress. The warmth of his body felt good but dangerous against Magnus's side. He ran his fingers down Magnus's forearm, the sensation a light tickle, and stopped at his hand. 

The pleading look Alec gave him was too much for Magnus not to open his palm up and grasp the waiting hand. The skin-to-skin contact of holding Alec's hand brought Magnus a sense of familiarity and ease that he'd not had since finding himself in a different world. He found comfort in that hand. Comfort and kindness. And heat. A burning fire smoldered between them.

He felt it in the deep longing of Alec's eyes; the way Alec tightened his grip as if he couldn't/wouldn't ever let go. His breath stuttered when Alec moved closer and closer. The intoxicating remnants of woodsy aftershave mixed with sweat put Magnus's senses on high alert. 

"I'm sorry, Alec." Magnus turned his head but wasn't fast enough before Alec's lips touched the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Alec leaned back. "What's wrong? I know you're attracted to me."

The lingering sensation of Alec's mouth nearly crumbled his resolve. "It's complicated."

"So uncomplicate it. We're two consenting adults -"

"No, it's not..." Magnus took a deep breath and unclasped their hands. "You're great, Alec. I like you..." _More than I should._ "...a lot. I _am_ attracted to you but there are...extenuating circumstances. You see, the Alec Lightwood in my world is... Ah, he's amazing. I truly care for him deeply and..."

Magnus stopped, suddenly encased by a stabbing pain in the chest. He swallowed down the hurt, despair, loneliness. Thoughts of being unloved and unwanted. Why was he never good enough? What horrific thing had he done in his life to merit being alone for an eternity? The tears were unfelt until Alec brushed them away with soft fingers.

"You miss him."

Laughter through tears, Magnus smiled bitterly. "I do. But I guess I would even if I was home."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

After clearing his throat, Magnus brushed his hands over his face and shook his head in frustration. "Alec doesn't feel the same way. Or, if he does, he certainly won't admit to it. In fact, he's getting married in, oh, several hours from now. To a woman he's not in love with." Magnus laughed. "It's really...rather depressing."

"That's insane. Why would he -"

"His family. His...Shadowhunter whatever. I'm a Warlock. A Downworlder. Some might say, a lesser being -"

"He thinks you're not good enough for him?" Alec shouted with fire in his eyes.

"No, he doesn't think that. It's the Shadowhunter culture. He's hiding his sexuality and deep down I believe he's afraid it could cost him...well, everything. And I'm just...I'm just a Downworlder. Certainly not worth, you know, losing everything for."

His heart clenched in his chest as he fought the tears from returning. Centuries old and acting like a fucking love struck teenager. It was sickening. And yet, it was Magnus. Sentimental and craving unconditional love and acceptance.

"He's an idiot."

"Ahhh!" Magnus shook his head clear and chuckled. "He is. A damn idiot. I mean, look at what he's missing out on."

It was meant to be a joke, something to lighten the mood, as Magnus ran his hands down his own muscled arms and chest. But the way Alec's eyes moved along the path of Magnus's hands sent a heat through his body right to his very core. 

A dangerous scenario was beginning to develop and Magnus wasn't sure if he wanted to put a stop to it. His head told him to keep his distance from this Alec. No good would be served by succumbing to his carnal desires. His focus should be getting home and not fucking around with -

"Oh, fuck," Magnus whispered.

"Yes."

Alec swooped down and kissed him hard on the mouth. It should've come as a shock but Magnus couldn't pretend he didn't foresee this happening. That he didn't need it. Desperately. Magnus opened up to the insistent tongue, silky and wet and heated. He tasted like minty toothpaste and Coke. And smelled good enough to eat. Stubble from Alec's five o'clock shadow scrubbed along Magnus's face and set his senses on overload. The abrasive scrape against his skin was exhilarating and went straight to his cock.

The speed at which Alec pulled him down and flung the sheets back surprised Magnus. Alec fumbled for the hem of his shirt, hissing when he had a full on view of Magnus's top half. 

"Fuck, you are gorgeous," Alec panted. 

His eyes traveled down and he smiled appreciatively if not wickedly at the erection inside Magnus's boxer briefs before moving to trace his tongue along Magnus's clavicle, and then lower to tease his nipples with tiny bites. 

The skill of Alec's tongue gave Magnus thoughts to other skills and his body trembled in anticipation. He rubbed his hands along the back of Alec's soft shirt and suddenly realized there were far too many clothes between them.

"Mmm...Let me see you." 

Magnus tugged on Alec's shirt and was rewarded when he lifted up and swiftly disposed of it. Discarded shoes, socks, and jeans evened the playing field to boxers only.

And, oh, how Magnus wanted to play.

The hair on Alec's chest was too tempting not to run his hands over, relishing in every sinew of hard muscle. Alec scooted up on the bed and straddled Magnus's body, lining up their cocks and rubbing back and forth.

"You feel amazing," Alec said. 

Magnus watched Alec's face as he ran his hands over his chest. "So smooth," Alec groaned.

Each swipe of Alec's fingers fell into rhythm with their cocks sliding together. Pushing his hips up, Magnus basked in the high of climbing to the peak of his release. Up, up, up the pleasure spread, nearly there. His breath quickened and he felt hot and sweaty. And horny. Gods, he was so horny.

He grasped Alec's ass and took control of the pace, his hands massaging and kneading as they neared their completion.

So close.

The pure joy on Alec's face made Magnus smile wide. He felt alive and free and -

A look of terror suddenly passed over Alec's face. It took a millisecond before Magnus realized Alec had stopped moving and he immediately stilled.

"What's wrong?"

A loud, shaky sigh escaped Alec's lips. "M...Magnus?"

" _Alexander_?!!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature how Alec came to be in the other world. Here's a snippet of Chapter 7...
> 
>  
> 
> _The group had been whittled down to Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Raphael, and Meliorn. Raphael had thrown a fit, insisting Simon stay behind, but the persistent baby Vamp was headstrong in his...persistence. Personally, Alec would've rather both Vampires been dropped off at Hotel Dumort. But he understood Raphael's resolve to see things through and make sure Magnus was returned home safe and sound._
> 
>   _The Gothic Arch in Central Park was one of many arches, but its history was curious in the fact it had been constructed within an entrance to the Faerie. It wasn't an entrance accessible to Shadowhunters. Only someone with Fey blood could open the gateway. The gateway to the Seelie Queen. ___
> 
> ...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave comments and kudos :)


	7. CONFESSIONS AND CAT EYES

_24 hours before the wedding..._

The Institute was bustling with last minute wedding preparations, slightly chaotic due to Isabelle's absence. Alec slipped in quietly and avoided any entanglements of color choices or table linen selections, instead heading right to Lydia's quarters.

The others were waiting outside for him just off the Institute grounds. A fleeting thought had crossed his mind earlier to phone in his cancellation of the marriage, but Alec knew Lydia deserved better than that. He wanted to make this quick and painless and get the hell out of there. They needed answers about Magnus, and the Seelie Queen was their only hope.

The knock on the door sounded sharply in his ears.

"Come in."

She wore a silky dressing gown and a puzzled expression. "There you are. I've tried to call you a few times today. What's going on? Did you find Magnus?"

"I'm sorry. It's been a crazy day. Um...no, we haven't found him yet but we're getting close. We're on our way to see the Seelie Queen. She has information on his whereabouts."

Lydia's eyebrows lifted in shock. "You're going to the Seelie Court? Less than a day before our wedding? Alec, that's not a good idea. You know how they trick and manipulate and - What if you get stuck there for a while? I mean, we're getting married tomorrow."

"I have to go. I _want_ to go. It's my fault Magnus is in trouble."

"Your fault?"

Alec swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes. It's a long story. Lydia, I came here to talk to you. I..." Slowly, Alec approached her, reaching for her hands and summoning the courage to look her in the eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't marry you. I'm sorry, Lydia. I thought I could do this but I can't. It's not fair to you. It's not fair to me." He stopped and took a shaky breath. "It's not fair to Magnus. I have feelings for him. I can't pretend anymore. I..."

Lydia tightened the grip on Alec's hands before releasing him. "You don't have to explain anything, Alec. I get it. I do. You deserve to be happy."

The small smile didn't reach her eyes but Alec was grateful for her understanding. There was no doubt in Alec's mind that it wouldn't go down so well with his parents, particularly his mother. The thought of confessing all to her made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. 

She shooed her hand toward the door. "Go. Find Magnus. I'll take care of everything here."

Stopping at the door, Alec looked back and smiled wide. "Thank you." 

Confession was good for the soul. A burden had lifted and he felt prepared to tackle anything. Even Maryse Lightwood.

******

Runes were drawn on each Shadowhunter to help combat any Seelie glamours and trickery. They waited a few minutes until the sun went down before approaching their target. The group had been whittled down to Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Raphael, and Meliorn. Raphael had thrown a fit, insisting Simon stay behind, but the persistent baby Vamp was headstrong in his...persistence. Personally, Alec would've rather both Vampires been dropped off at Hotel Dumort. But he understood Raphael's resolve to see things through and make sure Magnus was returned home safe and sound.

The Gothic Arch in Central Park was one of many arches, but its history was curious in the fact it had been constructed within an entrance to the Faerie. It wasn't an entrance accessible to Shadowhunters. Only someone with Fey blood could open the gateway. The gateway to the Seelie Queen.

"You need to follow my exact path or you will not be granted access to the Seelie Court. You could end up...well...somewhere else," Meliorn said.

Jace stepped forward. "Like where?"

Meliorn shrugged with disinterest. "Somewhere other than the Seelie Court."

"Wow, that's a great answer. Typical," Jace muttered.

"There are other entrances to the Faerie. Ones we can use without your help." Alec looked at Meliorn pointedly.

"By all means," Meliorn said, gesturing with his hand to usher them away from the arch. "Use them."

Alec, Jace, and Izzy looked at each other. The hesitation and uncertainty was written all over their faces.

"Yeah, well, we're here so let's just use this entrance," Jace said.

Meliorn smirked. "Fine. You need to follow my exact path or you will not be granted access to -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it," Jace said. "Lead the way."

The short rock path underneath the bridge led straight to a brick abutment. Meliorn stepped in a crisscross pattern on the stones and stopped in front of the brick wall, magically weaving an outline of a large tree trunk with an ivy-laced door. He pricked the end of his finger with the point of his necklace charm. When the small bead of blood touched the design within the brick, a doorway to the Faerie was instantly opened.

Everyone followed Meliorn into the dim light. A long tunnel stretched before them, damp and cold and hewn out of dirt. They walked quickly in order to keep up with Meliorn's stride. The tunnel soon switched directions and looped into another corridor, the incline gradually lowering them deeper and deeper within the earth.

Clary stopped. "Wait, what happened to - It changed -"

"That's not unusual," Isabelle said, clasping Clary's hand. "Just follow Meliorn. And don't drink or eat anything in here." She looked over her shoulder and nodded to Simon. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Yeah, no eating or drinking. I guess that includes blood, too?"

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "This is not a joke. Trust me, you do not want to consume anything in this realm."

"Who was joking? I may need a snack later."

"Still talking," Raphael scoffed.

"Everything okay back at the Institute?" Jace asked Alec once they were walking side-by-side.

"Yeah, Lydia was great. She understood completely. And Mom was...Mom. Whatever. It doesn't matter."

Jace slapped Alec on the back. "I'm proud of you, Alec."

"Hmm, thanks, Jace. I'm glad to have your support."

"Always."

The path winded further downhill and switched directions two more times. Alec's anxiousness began to grow with each step closer. The Fair Folk were not to be trusted and yet he had to trust the Seelie Queen would reveal what happened to Magnus. It had been over twenty-four hours since their last conversation. Much soul searching had commenced during that time and Alec needed to tell Magnus what was in his heart. 

The corridor eventually led to a large room filled with flora and light and a sweet fragrance. Dirt walls were adorned with brightly colored silks and flowers, and the floor was covered by rugs made of coconut husks and sea water.

A vine curtain toward the back of the room opened and a regal Faerie stepped through in all her finery, followed by an entourage of guards. She had long hair the color of bright rubies and a beautiful but fierce visage. Her eyes betrayed nothing and her words were less than cordial.

"Why are Nephilim and Children of the Night in my domain, Meliorn?"

"They insisted on an audience, my Queen."

"Did they? And must we always do what they insist upon?" She waved her hand in dismissal, obviously not wishing for an answer. "Leave us."

Meliorn bowed his head and swiftly exited the room.

Taking a deep breath, Alec stepped forward and gave an awkward nod of acknowledgment to the Seelie Queen's status. "We're sorry to come unannounced but we need information on -"

"I do not bother with the needs of your kind."

"Well, you're going to bother today," Jace said.

"Jace," Isabelle cautioned with a quick shake of her head.

"You should heed the warning of Meliorn's lover. One of his lovers," she added in a cold tone but then instantly smiled brightly. "We have begun with tension and unrest. Come. Let us start anew. Sit and partake in our bounty."

Alec noticed the sudden change in his peripheral vision. Large, jewel-toned pillows appeared in a half circle and a Faerie with glittery teal wings carried a tray made of smooth stone. Six glasses filled with dazzling pink liquid and flower petals on top were offered by the Faerie but she had no takers.

"Please, my Lady," Jace said. "We have no business here other than to find Magnus. This has nothing to do with the Clave or -" He stopped when the Seelie Queen put her hand up.

It was Jace's nice voice, one he used to charm and cajole. Alec knew it was useless in this circumstance. He walked forward, near enough to the Seelie Queen that two of her guards moved closer to their liege. 

"Actually it does have to do with the Clave. Kidnapping goes against the Accords -"

"Kidnapping a _mundane_ goes against the Accords," she retorted. "The last I checked, Magnus Bane was hardly a mundane."

Alec bit his lip and continued. "The Accords also keep the peace between Downworlders. Seelies kidnapping Warlocks is not peaceful. And _that_ goes against the Accords. Does it specifically say 'Seelies shall not kidnap Warlocks'? I don't know. But I bet it's implied."

"I am not interested in your implications."

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Clave would be interested to know a war could be threatening the Downworld -"

"Oh, there is a war looming. You can be certain of that. One that begins with the Nephilim called Valentine."

Alec took one more step closer. "We're not here to discuss Valentine."

"Yet you bring his children into my realm. How can we not discuss it?"

"Please, your...Highness," Clary said. "All we want is to find Magnus."

"Ah, the daughter speaks."

When the Seelie Queen began to move toward Clary, Alec stepped in-between them. The situation was beginning to spiral out of control, way off target, and Alec wasn't having it.

"Look, you kidnapped Magnus because you were pissed at me; at what happened to Meliorn. I get that. It wasn't right and I wish things would've been different. But I can't change what happened. Luckily Clary and Jace and my sister stepped in to make things right. Meliorn is fine. There's no reason to punish Magnus for my mistakes."

"But by punishing the Warlock, am I not punishing you?" she asked with a vindictive gleam in her eyes.

The frustration Alec felt built up into a loud sigh. "What do you want from me?"

"Alec -" Izzy started.

"Yes, what is it that you want?" Raphael sneered. "A war between Vampires and Seelies? Because I can give you that. I could drain your entire guard dry before they even knew what hit them. Right now."

The Seelie Queen laughed.

"Raphael, don't antagonize her," Jace said, the surprising voice of reason.

"No, I kind of like that idea," Alec said. "Maybe a show of force is just what we need."

"You are outnumbered and outwitted, Nephilim. Perhaps you should leave while I still afford you that option."

"You never answered the question."

All eyes turned toward Simon. He kicked at the ground and then looked up, staring right into the Seelie Queen's eyes.

"What do you want? What's it gonna take for you to tell us where Magnus is?"

Her gaze zeroed in on Simon and she looked him up and down. "Maybe it will take you. You're immortal. You could stay here a while with me."

"That is not going to happen." Raphael pushed Simon behind him. "Try again."

A chair, decorated in precious jewels, suddenly appeared behind the Seelie Queen. She sat down with elegance and poise and also indifference. "This has become tedious. I wish to be done with all of you. For now, anyway.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn was given a special cocktail which rendered him unconscious and then he was taken to another dimension. The Magnus Bane of that world is deceased so the Magnus Bane of this world is there as himself, with no threat of merging into the alternate dimension. However, a spell was cast and he was placed in a cursed area, free of magic. It's a small area and he can escape it, but it will cost him dearly."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. Panic and anger and fear and every other emotion of dread filled him.

"It is very painful. He will feel like he's dying. But he's not. If he works through the pain he can leave the cursed land and recapture his magic. After that, he can find a way out of that dimension and return to this one."

"What the hell? Why would you do this?"

She stood to her feet in a swift flourish, beads in her gown catching the light and sparkling. "The pain is reminiscent of how a Seelie might feel when they are being interrogated by the ones who reside in the City of Bones. Pain. Anguish. Suffering. Let the punishment fit the crime."

"But Magnus didn't do anything!" Alec shouted.

"Be gone." She waved her hand. "I will allow Meliorn to open the doorway for you to retrieve the Warlock. Do not return here uninvited. I will not be as welcoming the next time."

" _Welcoming_? Is she serious?"

"Shut up, Simon," Raphael said. "Let's get out of here."

******

The doorway took longer to create than Alec anticipated. Too much time went by and arguments ensued. Raphael thought he was the one who should get Magnus. Alec told him to go to hell, that wasn't even an option. Both Alec and Raphael argued with Meliorn, but the Seelie was steadfast in his mandate of only one person going through the doorway. By the time the dimensional door was ready, Alec was armed with a little knowledge but unfortunately not much else. 

Demons were non-existent in the alternate universe as were Shadowhunter powers. Clary told him he needed something to ground himself to their world - something to focus on - or else he could get sucked into the other dimension forever.

The hugs and goodbyes weren't final, but Alec felt Izzy cling to him just a little too long and tight for comfort. He stepped through the doorway and walked slowly into the blinding light. 

His body felt warm, hot, even sweaty. And then the warmth dipped lower in-between his legs, like when he masturbated. Only this was like no other hand job he'd ever given himself. The pleasure was so relentless and so amazing that Alec couldn't breathe. He sensed he was on the verge of the most intense orgasm of his life. Overwhelming and confusing and -

"Mmm," he moaned.

Alec's vision became blurred. His lower half was rubbing back and forth over - _gods!_ Hands splayed on his ass, setting a quick pace. He looked down and saw Magnus smiling beneath him. His fingers were stroking over Magnus's chest, hard muscle and smooth skin. Alec's arms were bare, no runes.

The blood rushed from his face and he suddenly stopped moving. Heart hammering in his chest at an erratic speed, Alec was paralyzed in position.

The smile on Magnus's face disappeared and he halted his movements. "What's wrong?"

"M...Magnus?"

" _Alexander_?!!?"

"Fuck!" Alec pushed himself up and off Magnus's body right onto the floor. "Shit!"

His shoulder stung from the impact of the hard wood. His brain hurt from...he didn't know what. Alec couldn't think straight. He would've laughed at the irony except he sort of wanted to cry. Or scream. Or crawl in a hole and never see the light of day.

"Alexander, I am so sorry."

Magnus immediately crouched over him, soothing his fingers over Alec's arm.

"Don't touch me."

Magnus visibly cringed at the words but Alec didn't have the fortitude to take them back. All he knew was that he was grateful Magnus backed away from him in that moment. He needed space to catch his breath and sort his thoughts.

Alec's only consideration had been to rescue Magnus from the hell of another dimension. A world he'd been forced into without his consent. He never dreamed Magnus might like it, that he might find things to amuse himself. The situation didn't make sense. Or perhaps it made perfect sense. Magnus was immortal. He no doubt grew bored at times and maybe a change of scenery was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. Why shouldn't Magnus have what he wanted? 

"Alec, please let me explain."

"Where are my clothes? _His_ clothes. Oh." 

The jeans in a heap at the end of the bed answered his question. Alec jumped to his feet and threw the jeans on as fast as possible. The dampness in the boxers didn't go unnoticed as he zipped up but Alec refused to dwell on it.

He couldn't think about another Alec - a sexually experienced Alec - writhing on top of Magnus. How could he ever compare to that? His sexual prowess was limited to his hand and occasionally rutting against the mattress.

"Alec. Alec, please listen to -"

"And here I thought I'd have to go looking for you." Alec laughed but there was no lightheartedness in it. If anything, his heart was heavier than it had ever been. "I came to bring you back home. So that's what I'm going to do."

The cold, mechanical tone tore into Magnus's insides like sharp daggers. Slowly, Magnus retreated and put Simon's clothes back on. He couldn't believe how free he'd felt a few minutes ago and now he was stuck in a prison of his own design.

It wasn't really all that surprising. The connection he felt with Alec was special to him but the universe obviously loved to play her cruel tricks. He could only imagine how violated Alec felt by his wanton behavior. It made Magnus sick to think he'd so carelessly taken advantage of the situation, giving in to his physical desire instead of respecting the unusual circumstances and showing restraint.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Magnus brushed them away and fluttered his eyelashes to clear the debris. "Well, thank you for helping me return home, but -"

"Your cat eyes..."

Magnus looked up quickly but was unable to hold Alec's gaze for any length of time.

"I didn't see them before."

Magnus sniffed and shook the cobwebs out of his head. "No magic here. So I can't hide." He cleared his throat, walls up, all business. "Unless there's a dimensional doorway close to Jade Wolf, I'm going to have a problem leaving."

"Jade Wolf?"

"We are standing in an apartment above the restaurant."

"Oh. Uh...Yeah, it's gonna hurt to leave. But you'll get your magic back."

Magnus laughed hollowly and turned his back toward Alec. "Well, it can't really hurt any more than..." He sighed. "That's great. I'll get my magic back. That's really...great. I'll be able to portal myself to Siberia. It's actually lovely this time of year."

"Siberia? I've never been to Siberia. Maybe we can go together sometime."

"What?" Magnus whirled around to face Alec and he was right there, nearly pressed against his body.

"You are beautiful," Alec whispered, running a finger down Magnus's back. "Let's go to bed."

"Oh, no, no, no..." Magnus grasped Alec's arms, wincing when Alec flinched at the pressure on his shoulder. "Look at me, Alec." He snapped his fingers. "You're falling down the rabbit hole. You need to stop. Look at me. Look at me. Alexander!"

Alec took in a sharp breath. "Magnus? What happened?"

"You were beginning to assimilate into this world. You have to focus -"

"Your eyes -"

"Yes, I already told you, my magic won't work here so I can't glamour them."

"No, I mean, your eyes brought me back. I think. I was kinda out of it, floating almost, and then I saw your eyes and...and it...I don't know. I just came back."

It seemed the universe was exceptionally evil. Magnus bent down and slipped Simon's canvas shoes on. "Well, until we leave this place, you will have my eyes to use as an anchor to our world. I know it will be uncomfortable for you but it's for your safety."

As long as it kept Alec safe, Magnus would do what was necessary. Even if meant staring into Alec's eyes, knowing he was off limits and he could never have him. Especially since Alec would be getting married in a few short hours. It wasn't as if Magnus could crash the wedding or anything.


	8. FAMILY AND FIREWORKS

Alec watched Magnus meticulously make the bed, sheets tucked in and pillows fluffed, his bare fingers smoothing over the blankets. The plain clothes and lack of jewelry and other adornments were certainly a look Alec wasn't used to seeing on Magnus. But he took his breath away as always. Alec figured Magnus could wear a paper sack and he'd still want him. Because despite the fact Magnus was sexy as hell and got Alec all hot and bothered, there was more to it than just a physical attraction.

Past the flirty banter and larger than life persona of being a powerful Warlock, Magnus actually cared for Alec. There was another layer, a connection, beyond the typical affection Alec was used to. It encompassed an emotional link along with sexual desire, a _shared_ desire. At least Alec hoped it was still shared. An unfathomable need to have something real in his life, not just sleepwalk through his feelings and ignore his sexuality, weighed heavily on his mind. He had to make Magnus understand.

"It's quite humbling to have to do certain tasks the old fashion way instead of snapping my fingers," Magnus said with a slight frown. "That should do it. Let's go."

"What? Where?"

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. "Uh...Home, of course. We should leave right away. Or have you forgotten about your wedding?"

He desperately needed to separate himself from Alec as quickly as possible. A devastating blow to the chest was more appealing than the thought of knowing he'd never be able to get close to him. The very likelihood they would occasionally still need to work together filled him with apprehension, knowing Alec would be right there and yet a million miles away out of reach.

Perspective is what Magnus needed. Sometimes things just don't work out. Centuries of experience taught him that. But it was a hard lesson to learn when he hadn't allowed himself to really feel anything for such a long time. Alexander Lightwood did more than just crack Magnus's emotional walls. He obliterated them. And Magnus let him. The unfortunate steep price to be paid would be picking up the pieces of his broken heart. 

"I think we need to talk." Alec stepped closer to Magnus. "I'm not getting married." 

"What do you mean? Alec -" Magnus started to panic and clasped his jaw, directing Alec to look at him. "Alexander -"

"It's me, Magnus. It's me. I am not getting married. I told Lydia I couldn't marry her."

Magnus dropped his hand, uncertainty welling up inside. "Wh...Why?"

"You. I can't marry her because of you. But mostly because of me. I can't live a lie anymore."

At the same time Magnus tried to process what Alec just told him, the doorbell rang. An impatient knock immediately followed, echoing through the small apartment.

"Ah, we should probably get that," Magnus said, stalling to gather his thoughts.

They walked into the living room and stared at the door. Magnus waved his hand for Alec to go ahead. "This is your - Alec's - the other Alec's..."

"Oh, right!" Alec quickly opened the door.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Simon asked.

Alec gasped. "What?"

Simon patted Alec on the chest and pushed past him into the apartment. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"Are you insane?" 

Magnus moved to separate them. "Alec, this is Simon, neighbor and student and _mundane_. Right? Remember where you are?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Simon gave Magnus a scrutinizing look. "Did you guys find that girl?"

"What girl?" Alec asked.

"Okay, guys, has sex depleted your brain cells?"

"What? N...no," Alec stuttered.

Simon narrowed his eyes. "The girl. _The_ girl. What in the hell -"

"Simon," Magnus said and steered him toward the sofa, "there've been some other developments since we last spoke. This is Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter extraordinaire."

There was a pause and then Simon shouted, "What?!?! You're not serious! Oh, my God. I gotta get Raphael up here."

Alec stood quietly and watched Simon nearly run out of the apartment. Flail would've been a more accurate term. He looked over and caught Magnus staring at him. His declaration of not getting married didn't quite have the result he expected. Or wanted. Although their uninvited guest's shitty timing no doubt contributed to Magnus's silence.

Yet Simon's mention of sex immediately brought home the fact Alec didn't have a clue what the hell he was doing. Insecurities and lack of experience were Alec's pathetic offerings to the most extraordinary person he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

"I'm sorry," Alec said softly.

"What for?"

"I'm bad at this." Alec gestured back and forth between them with his hands. "I...I don't know..."

"Oh, Alexander."

Magnus walked forward but then drew back to a safe distance away. He didn't want to crowd Alec and overstep his bounds. Enough boundaries had already been breached.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should be sorry -"

"No!" Alec softened his voice. "No, Magnus. It's me. I...I fucked up. I should've never turned away from you that night. You were just being honest with me and trying to help me come to terms with myself. I hurt you. I saw it in your eyes. I didn't mean to. I guess...I think I was just scared of what it all means."

"Of course, it's completely understandable you felt that way. Alec, I know how much your family means to you; how much being a Shadowhunter means to you. It's not easy to suddenly tear down walls you've built your whole life."

If anyone knew that, it was certainly Magnus.

He ached to take Alec in his arms and hold him tight; to comfort him and be a source of strength, anything he needed. But he'd already taken advantage and there was no way Magnus could, in good conscience, console Alec on a physical level.

The door suddenly swung wide open and Simon bolted in with a slightly bemused Raphael on his heels.

"Okay, Alec. I mean, that's your name, right?" Simon started.

Alec's eyes widened and he stared at Magnus with a _get me the hell outta here or I'm going to punch someone_ look.

"Simon, Raphael." Magnus stood between them and put his hands to their backs, gently guiding them to the door. "We have to say our goodbyes now. The Alec of this world will be back, of course. But I must return home. Let's go downstairs so I can see everyone one last time."

"But I thought we could help -"

"Simon," Raphael said, crossing the threshold and reaching his hand out. "Come on. We'll talk about this later."

They held hands as they walked out the door and Magnus noticed Alec's stunned look from his peripheral vision.

"Are they -" Alec stopped.

"Together. Yes. And they know about me but no one else here does so let's keep it that way. Are you ready?"

Alec nodded and they followed Simon and Raphael's footsteps down the hall.

******

Luke's laughter sent a feeling of fond warmth through Magnus as they neared the kitchen. The chef's table in the back was casually set with fresh flowers and mismatched placemats. Jocelyn, Clary, and Isabelle sat at the table, obviously in gleeful anticipation of whatever tasty meal Luke was cooking up. 

"Ah, young men," Luke greeted the foursome, "please join us for a hearty breakfast."

"We need to leave. Well, _I_ need to leave but I wanted to say -"

"I'm actually really hungry," Alec interrupted. "I haven't eaten in a long while. Can we stay for breakfast?"

Magnus half-smiled at Alec in confusion and surprise. "Okay."

"And I call bullshit, Mr. Lightwood," Luke chuckled. "'Haven't eaten in a long while'. Yeah, right. You totally cleaned us out of the salmon last night. Magnus, I think, is the one who hasn't eaten in a long while."

Isabelle stood and walked over to Alec with a grin on her face. "Well, my brother is just a growing boy, you know."

Alec's expression became troubled upon Isabelle's closeness. Magnus immediately stepped in and guided him to an empty chair.

"You okay, Alec?" Isabelle asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Uh..."

"We had a really late night," Magnus offered.

"Oh, I see," Izzy said with a smirk, yet she still seemed somewhat unsure of Alec's well-being.

"No, it's not like..."

Again Alec's speech disappeared into thin air and Magnus leaned in to whisper, "Do you want to leave?"

Alec shook his head.

The reasoning behind Alec wanting to stay longer wasn't apparent to Magnus. And it was dangerous. Magnus knew the more time spent in this dimension, the more chance there was for Alec to assimilate into the other Alec. He supposed he was lucky in the sense that the other Magnus Bane had been killed back in 1976. If one could call that lucky.

"Shall we eat?" Jocelyn asked. "What can I get you to drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

"Coffee," Magnus, Alec, and Raphael said at the same time Simon said, "Juice."

Everyone took their seats as Luke and Jocelyn put the final touches on the food and drinks. The domesticity of silverware clinking while they ate French toast with maple-glazed bananas and walnuts, the soft murmurs of several conversations happening at once, the interjection of Clary going into a dramatic narrative on the latest rant of her eccentric professor all served to instill a certain peace and normalcy within Magnus. Like he was part of a welcoming family rather than a guest or intruder.

"This is really...good," Alec said between bites.

"You say that like you haven't eaten at my table before." Luke gave Alec a curious look.

There was a silent, uncomfortable pause.

"Yeah, but this is exceptionally good, Luke," Simon said with a big smile. "I mean, Raphael, you are an excellent chef but, you know, no comparison to the culinary master Luke Garroway. Am I right?"

Everyone stared at Simon with confused or disbelieving or _what the fuck_ expressions.

"No," Raphael shook his head. "Just stop." He grabbed Simon's hand and squeezed. "What my gorgeous boyfriend means to say is Luke and I are both hardworking, talented chefs who are very lucky to be in a field we love."

"No, I think Simon's just sucking up to me because he wants free food. And that's cool. Keep on saying how I cook better than Raphael," Luke winked.

"See? My plan is working," Simon laughed.

"You, two," Jocelyn playfully chided. "Anyone want seconds?"

Admiration and even jealousy hit Alec like a ton of bricks. Seeing how comfortable this Raphael and Simon were about being in a relationship made Alec wish things had been different for him growing up. He wondered what it would have felt like to be carefree and open about his sexuality all these years; to not give a damn what anyone thought about him; to relish in that part of his life instead of hide from it.

"Alec," Magnus said softly. "Are you alright?"

Without his usual deep contemplation or mulling over the ramifications, Alec swiftly reached for Magnus's hand. He felt the slightest tremor as Magnus's reflex seemed to be flight, but he dared to hold on tighter and look Magnus in the eyes. His amazing, naked, beautiful eyes. The silent plea worked. Magnus relaxed into his hold.

"Well, aren't you two cozy," Clary said with a bright smile. "I'm so jealous," she sighed. "I'll have another piece of French toast, Mom."

"Trouble with Blondie?" Simon smirked.

She wrinkled her nose and shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you," Clary said when Jocelyn drizzled syrup over her toast.

"So, Magnus," Clary began, "are we still looking for that Kaelie girl today?"

"Kaelie?" Alec said. "Who's Kaelie?"

"Okay, Alec, what is the deal with you?" Isabelle stood up and walked over to Alec, touching his forehead as if to diagnose a fever. "Seriously, you are acting weird and it's kinda freaking me out."

He quickly looked for guidance, but Magnus seemed too engrossed by their clasped hands to realize Alec's appeal for help.

"Uh, I'm just tired, you know. Late night and all."

"Hmm..." Izzy mused, not looking convinced.

"Earth to Magnus?" Clary laughed. "Kaelie?"

"What? Sorry. Ah, Kaelie. Yes. I mean, no. No, it's not necessary to find her. I can find my own way home now." He squeezed Alec's hand for emphasis.

The warmth of Alec's touch seeped deep into his bones, into his heart and soul. There were still many things to discuss and Magnus knew the road ahead wouldn't be easy, but for the first time in a long while he felt a renewed sense of hope. The jumbled puzzle of Magnus's love life was finally starting to take shape into a masterful work of art. He'd found the missing piece and suddenly all was right with the world.

He patted the top of Alec's hand and moved to stand up. "Well, this has been an honor staying here. I'm truly indebted to your hospitality and friendship. You have restored my faith in people's kindness and deeds. Maybe someday I will return for a visit. Thank you, all."

"Oh, Magnus." Jocelyn stepped over and gave him a hug. "You are welcome here anytime."

"Seriously, man," Luke said, grabbing Magnus into a big bear hug and nearly squeezing the breath out of him. "Anytime."

"Thank you, Luke." Magnus clapped him on the back. "You have an amazing family here. So much love and devotion."

"Hey, I'm all about family, you know? Doesn't have to be blood. We make our own family."

Magnus smiled. "Your own pack."

"Heh, yeah," Luke beamed. "That's right."

Hugs and kisses from Clary and Isabelle and more hugs from Simon and Raphael, along with Raphael's assurance they would also see Magnus off, resulted in the start of happy tears welling up in his eyes. He looked over at Alec and saw a faint thread of confusion cascade over his handsome face.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted and swept in to bring Alec's focus to him. "Hey, look at me."

"Magnus," Alec whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. And you're you. Come on. We need to leave."

******

"Like a Band-Aid. Rip it right off."

"Magnus -"

"No, Alexander. It needs to be this way. If the Seelie Queen says I won't die then I won't. So the best way to do this is to drive fast. Just get it over with. You ready?" Magnus nodded to Raphael's concerned image in the rearview mirror. "Let's go."

Simon looked back from the passenger front seat upon the first scream of pain from Magnus. 

"Jesus!" he yelled. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Raphael, maybe pull over -"

"Shut up, Simon!" Alec shouted. 

Alec's arms wound tight around his body, giving Magnus something to hold onto as intense pain ripped through his head like a razor-sharp machete. 

"Fuuuuuck!!!" The keening howl echoed in Magnus's ears. Tears of agony rolled down his cheeks as he felt Raphael's car speed up. "Keep going," he groaned. He was certain blood was streaming from every orifice in his head. His vision grew blurry and he closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in Alec's chest for any semblance of comfort. 

But there was none to be had.

A fiery heat began to radiate inside Magnus's head. He moaned incoherently, a sudden revelation coming to him that, indeed, the Seelie Queen must have lied because death was finally coming to claim him.

He thought of his two closest friends, Ragnor and Catarina, how he would never see their loving, beautiful faces again. And Alec. It figured the cruel world would tease him with the promise of true love only to snatch it away like a sadistic tyrant; forever alone and tormented by what could have been.

One final explosion in his head and Magnus lost all consciousness.

"Magnus! Magnus!"

Terror filled Alec as he shook Magnus's limp body.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!"

Raphael pulled off the main road near a walking path, not too far from their destination of the Glen Span Arch. 

"Ahhhh..." Alec whimpered. "Magnus, please. Don't leave me." He rocked Magnus back and forth in his arms, leaning into his shoulder and quietly sobbing.

The back door opened and Simon leaned in. "Oh, fuck. Can I do anything?"

Grief overwhelmed Alec and he couldn't breathe. He hiccupped for oxygen, desperately trying to choke down the torrential flood of tears threatening to spill over and drown him in sorrow and regrets. 

Such a beautiful life, a beautiful Downworlder with a heart of gold and a soul of compassion, suffered this fate because of Alec. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, gently kissing the side of Magnus's head. "I'm so -"

A soft blue light slowly wafted over Magnus's body, the color building in depth to a more brilliant facet until he was completely bathed in a glorious luster. He drew in a sharp breath and sat back, taking in his surroundings.

"Alexander."

"Magnus!"

They emerged from the vehicle and embraced, Raphael and Simon leaning in as well for a group hug.

"Ah!!! It feels great to be alive again!"

The overcast sky suddenly darkened and a plethora of dazzling fireworks painted the atmosphere in celebration.

"Holy shit!" Simon and Raphael shouted in unison.

Just as fast the clouds returned to their former glory.

"Damn, Magnus. You weren't kidding. Wow!" Simon gushed like Magnus was a rock star.

Alec's heart felt as light as a feather, carefree and grateful and happy. His face almost hurt from the wide smile he couldn't get rid of.

They stared at each other, quiet and in awe, completely oblivious to Simon and Raphael's presence.

"Your eyes..."

"What? Oh! Old habits die hard," Magnus said, a twinkle of light escaping the deep brown of his glamour. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes!" Alec laughed. "Yes."

"Well, Magnus, you will be missed, my friend," Raphael said, giving him one final goodbye hug.

Simon patted Magnus's back. "Yeah, if you're ever in the neighborhood, my closet is always open to you."

"Ha! Thank you, but I like my style better."

"Hey," Simon admonished with a half-grin.

"Take care of yourselves," Magnus said with a wave.

"I guess we'll see you a little later," Simon nodded to Alec. "Well, not _you_ but... It's all very convoluted. Anyway, I think I like you better than the other one -"

"Uh...Yeah, take care. Have a nice...life."

The weirdness of the situation struck Alec as funny while they watched Raphael and Simon drive off. He started laughing uncontrollably. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Magnus smiled. "Where's this dimensional doorway?"

"Not too far. Down this path by one of the arches."

"Lead the way."

The sun was beginning to burn off the dreary morning, rays peeking through tall trees along the trail. They walked past foliage and a large formation of rocks hewn into benches for the weary traveler. Birds chirped and a light breeze blew softly over Alec's face. He looked at Magnus and smiled, the goofy grin still pasted over his mouth but Alec was helpless to prevent it.

A thought of introducing Magnus to his parents, though they were already acquainted with him, sent a warm yet slightly terrifying feeling through Alec. But he was ready to embrace his true self and bring everything out in the open. He reached for Magnus's hand, gripping tightly, when he was suddenly thrown against a tree trunk.

"Ugh..."

Blue sparks ignited from Magnus's fingers as he pinned Alec to the tree, long legs dangling without the benefit of earth beneath his feet.

"M...Magnus..." Alec choked.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"


	9. FIRST KISSES AND FLUFFY PILLOWS

_July 20, 1976..._

_"It's the unfortunate price one pays for sleeping with the enemy."_

_Ragnor's words from two weeks before rang through Magnus's head like an ominous prediction._

_It was one night. One fucking night. And...maybe he was slightly drunk. Or spectacularly drunk._

_But it was a party. A decadent, frenzied party of booze and sex and pretty boys and girls._

_Unfortunately one such pretty girl was a daughter of the Unseelie King. And the Unseelie King and Magnus were not on the best of terms; hadn't been for over fifty years._

_"Perhaps this will be a lesson to you, my friend. Get yourself together. You've gone off the rails this decade and it's time to rein it back in."_

_"Oh, Ragnor," Magnus whispered._

_Who would've thought Magnus would be running for his life because he'd had sex with a beautiful Fey girl?_

_Yet that sounded exactly like the sort of trouble Magnus would get himself into._

_Fuck._

_The "running" wasn't something Magnus was used to. But after the Unseelie King procured a third demon assassin from an alternate world, Magnus had no choice._

_Already worried about the safety of his friends - Elias had been seriously injured during the first demon's attack - Magnus decided to take a "holiday" to Miami._

_Magnus knew the Unseelie King would continue to bring a host of demons through dimensional portals until he was dead._

_And Magnus very much liked living._

_So he took it upon himself to stage his own death to protect those he cared about and keep the Unseelie King off his back for at least a century or so._

_He enlisted the help of a Seelie friend to open a dimensional portal and then a Ravener demon was easy enough to track. With a little extra oomph, Magnus forced the demon to shapeshift into a likeness of himself before invoking a powerful spell which kept the Ravener from disintegrating into dust once he killed it. After bringing the "Magnus Bane Corpse" back to his world, it was ditched near the Miami marina in order for the police to easily discover and mistakenly identify the body as Magnus Bane from New York._

_Magnus laid low for a while and then said his goodbyes to a few trusted friends, after which the rest of the '70s and most of the '80s were spent on an incognito worldwide tour of countries he'd never visited before. Surprisingly, there were quite a few._

_Magnus frequently changed his name and occupation. For three years he was an attorney at a law firm in Hong Kong. His clients and co-workers loved him dearly and he never lost a case. There were tarot card reading/psychic gigs in Ibiza, Marrakesh, and Los Angeles. Even five months of just relaxing in Buenos Aires, where his most difficult decision was to wear board shorts or a g-string. The bulk of the '90s Magnus spent as Oscar Keats, fashion photographer/stylist/entrepreneur who lived in a divine Paris apartment and threw outlandish parties for the most mundane occasions._

_By the early 21st century, Magnus began to miss New York. His old Brooklyn neighborhood. The comforts of familiarity and home._

_In 2010 he returned to his old haunts with a different name but the same spirit. The worry of news that his resurrection would be brought to light kept him from embracing his former decadent life; he didn't want to risk the Unseelie King finding out he was among the living instead of six feet under. But in place of the wild and self-indulgent lifestyle he'd been accustomed to in Brooklyn, something wonderful happened._

_He realized there was happiness in the stillness; peace and tranquility in the quiet. He enjoyed the simplicity of a good book and strong cup of tea. A night at the opera and dinner at a five star restaurant with friends. Listening to music while jogging in Central Park. Curling up with Chairman Meow and crying over a sappy movie on Netflix._

_And although his sexual appetites remained steadfast - New York still had an amazing array of beauty to choose from, after all - he was more subdued in his conquests. Even going so far as to abstain for long periods of time. In a way, he felt that maybe there was someone out there. A special someone he could connect with. Maybe even fall in love._

_"Angelo Fell" owned an antique store in Brooklyn. He was financially well off yet lived a relatively simple life. One of his favorite things to do was peruse markets and estate auctions for unique items and wares. A late afternoon auction in early spring had him giddy with delight. The grandmother who had owned the house was a collector of rare books. She even had an original printing of a Dickens' classic._

_With a spring in his step, Angelo walked down the street to meet his friend Dot for dinner at a popular Asian fusion restaurant to celebrate his good luck. He'd never actually eaten there before but he'd been hearing good things about the chef._

_But then he started to get a headache. His vision became hazy. He blacked out..._

******

Magnus's heart thrummed violently in his chest. The clothes on his body weren't his - where was the suit he'd worn to the auction? - and he couldn't recall how he'd ended up in the park. Or why it was daytime instead of night.

Once the young man reached for his hand, Magnus's instincts kicked into overdrive and he reacted with magic. It was a knee-jerk reaction but one he felt justified in as soon as the stranger said his name. A name he'd not used for forty years.

"I'll ask again. How do you know my name?"

"Magnus...Please..."

Something about the way the man pleaded with him gave Magnus a feeling he wasn't a threat. He certainly wasn't a spy for the Unseelie King. And Magnus was 99.9% certain he wasn't a shapeshifting demon assassin from another dimension.

With an annoyed sigh, Magnus released his hold and the young man slumped forward to the ground.

"What the hell, Magnus?" he screeched, rubbing his throat and looking up with a combined expression of confusion and anger. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"What are you talking ab-Wait...You don't know me?"

"No, I don't know you! I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Shit." Alec stood to his feet, panic welling up in his throat. "Magnus, listen to me. You're alive. I mean, somehow the other you is alive. Which means you can lose yourself here. I'm not sure what's going on but please focus. We have to get back home."

"What are you babbling on about? I'm not going anywhere with you -"

Alec crashed his lips against Magnus's mouth. He reached out clumsily to steady himself and kissed Magnus full on the lips, tilting his head slightly for better access while tugging on Magnus's shirt. 

He'd never actually kissed anyone before. It seemed odd that the first person he kissed was essentially a stranger. _Magnus but not Magnus_. But why should he expect anything different since _he himself but not himself_ had practically blown his load rubbing up against Magnus a few hours before? 

Such was the strange life of Alexander Gideon Lightwood. But he needed to pull out all the stops to bring _his_ Magnus back. He couldn't lose him. Not after everything they'd been through.

The young man was obviously nervous but he made up for it in his enthusiasm. Magnus pushed forward and held him against the tree, hands wandering up and down his arms and sides, coaxing with his tongue until the man opened up to him.

"Mmm..." Magnus hummed. He was exquisite. 

Within seconds the man separated from Magnus and whispered in his ear, "Go to Jade Wolf," before he leaned in for round number two.

This time any awkwardness or nerves disappeared as Magnus was shifted around to his back, and suddenly his body was being caressed by strong yet soft hands while his mouth was thoroughly explored with an insistent tongue.

Desperate for air, they fully separated and looked at each other in slight disbelief.

"Come back to me, Magnus. Please come back to me." 

The softly spoken, prayer-like litany of words bathed Magnus in warmth and comfort. An unusual familiarity. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Alexander. What...happened?"

"Magnus!" Alec shouted and flung his arms around Magnus, hugging him tightly. "Oh, my God, I can't...I'm so happy you're you. We need to leave right away. Before anything else happens."

"What exactly happened?"

"Apparently Magnus Bane is not dead in this world. You - _he_ \- kind of freaked out and -"

"Alec." Magnus reached out and stopped just short of touching Alec's neck. A mark on his skin signaled an obvious attack by magic. "Did I...Oh, Alexander, I am so sorry -"

"It's okay. I'm fine. Seriously. Let's get the hell out of here."

******

Under any other circumstances, Alec would've felt strange to have a tight grasp on Magnus's hand as he stepped through the portal and came face-to-face with everyone. Just the idea - whether steeped in reality or not - of whispering or staring at them would've given Alec a near panic attack.

But circumstances had changed. The very real possibility of losing Magnus forever gave Alec the fortitude to not give a damn about what anyone else thought. The important lesson to learn was to be true to himself and accept his feelings; to know in his heart it was okay for him to acknowledge he's gay and that he happens to care about Magnus on an emotional and physical level. It would take time but he'd get there.

"Alec!"

Izzy threw herself into his arms, causing Alec to pull away from Magnus as she nearly squeezed the breath out of him.

"Hey," he said with a grin, the smile growing wider as he looked down to see runes on his skin. "It's good to be home."

Darkness still blanketed the park, their area dimly lit by a cast iron lamppost and the air chilly enough Alec could see his breath.

"You did it!" Izzy exclaimed, releasing her brother and zeroing in on Magnus.

"It _is_ good to be home," Magnus sighed happily and embraced Izzy. "You are a sight for sore eyes, my dear."

"Welcome back, Magnus," Raphael said.

"What are you doing here?"

Magnus gave Isabelle a fond kiss on the cheek and stepped near Raphael. 

"We were helping to save you," Simon interrupted.

Turning his gaze toward Simon, Magnus narrowed his eyes and smirked. 

"What? We were!" he insisted.

After a pause, Magnus nodded. "Well, thank you. Thank you, all. Especially you," Magnus said directly to Alec.

Their eyes hardly left one another's as they were flanked by everyone, boisterous hugs and pats on the back and words of welcoming and relief. Even Meliorn seemed somewhat satisfied by Magnus's return.

"We should probably head back. The sun will be coming up soon," Jace said.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Magnus agreed. "I've missed my lair." He waved his arms and a portal appeared, bright and swirling purples. "Follow me."

The comforting warmth of home filled Magnus with sweet longing and contentment. Although the place was an absolute disaster. Within moments he magicked the mess away and offered to feed the masses. Right after he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey.

Everyone but Meliorn had returned to Magnus's apartment. Magnus sipped his drink and quietly observed the interactions of his guests like a science experiment gone awry. Seeing _his_ Raphael and Simon in the same room together was all the evidence Magnus needed to realize there was more to that relationship than either one of them cared to admit. Tension swelled between Jace and Clary in waves. Jace went above and beyond the call of duty to avoid being near her, protesting way too much to be believable. Izzy beamed with the smile of an angel, so happy to have her brother back. The gentle beauty didn't fool Magnus for a moment; she would rip your throat out to protect her family.

And Alec. Dear, sweet Alexander.

He'd turned a corner, for sure. There was a boldness to him and yet he maintained his shy, unsure demeanor as well. Magnus wasn't certain how he managed it.

Sexual assuredness simmered just below the surface. It was almost palpable, the electricity in the air quite intoxicating. But Alec was so measured and deliberate, the forever-leader never wanting to make a wrong move. 

"Anyone hungry?"

There were no takers. Everyone was tired and began to disperse. Raphael and Simon were the first to leave due to the imminent rising of the sun. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Alec hung back for a little while, the latter obviously torn about leaving. Magnus was just about to address the situation when Jace unexpectedly stepped in.

"We need to head back to the Institute. Alec, why don't you get Magnus settled in and we'll see you later. Okay?"

"Oh, uh...okay."

Magnus could've kissed Jace. But that may have been construed as inappropriate.

A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach began to overtake Alec once everybody left. The initial excitement and happiness quickly gave way to anxiety. Alec was very much out of his element and comfort zone.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?" Magnus asked, raising his more than half empty glass.

"Maybe water?"

The statement came out sounding like a question, a slightly high-pitched, nerve-laden question. Alec wished to the heavens he could be smooth and confident like Jace.

"Of course. Have a seat."

With a nervous swallow, Alec sat down on the nearest piece of furniture, immediately regretting it once Magnus joined him on the rather crowded small sofa. He took the glass of water and nearly downed the entire glass in one gulp.

"Would you like another?" Magnus said with raised eyebrows.

"No. No. I'm good."

"So...I guess we should talk."

"Yeah. Uh, okay."

After a long pause Alec started picking at a stray thread in the fabric of the sofa. He worried it between his fingers, not daring to look Magnus's way. It seemed ridiculous to feel so fucking nervous but Alec didn't know how to rid himself of the apprehension and dread.

"Well, I'll go first," Magnus said. 

He smoothed his hands over his legs and Alec couldn't help but trail the movement with his eyes. The denim hugged Magnus's muscled thighs like a second skin.

"I'd like to apologize again for what happened back at Jade Wolf. At Alec's apartment. I've done many regrettable things in my life and that ranks right up there as having horrible judgment. I know better than that. I _am_ better than that. I just got caught up in a moment but that's no excuse. There is no excuse for what I -"

"Magnus, I...I know I reacted badly. I was confused and -"

"You had every right to act the way you did."

"Please, let me finish."

Alec was afraid the words would get trapped in his throat, convoluted and chaotic, unable to articulate how he really felt.

Magnus nodded. His patient and kind expression gave Alec enough courage to reach for his hand.

"It obviously took me by surprise. I mean, I didn't anticipate entering the alternate dimension like that. I...was kind of comparing my skills to..." He shook his head. "I...um...Shit. I'm sure you're aware that I'm not, you know, really very good at these types of things. I actually..." Alec felt like he'd die of embarrassment but he soldiered on like any good soldier.

"...I never even kissed anyone until you and -"

"We've not kissed, Alexander. I wouldn't forget that."

"Well, no, I guess _we_ haven't. But, uh, I sort of kissed the other Magnus to try to bring you back. I didn't really know what I was doing. I just sort of reacted - What?"

The look on Magnus's face literally made Alec hard.

"Damn. I missed that?"

"What?" Alec gulped.

_Fuck._

"Our first kiss. I missed it."

"No!"

Magnus chuckled at Alec's outburst.

"I mean, it wasn't _ours_. It was...Oh, hell, I don't even know what I'm saying -"

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. "Breathe, Alec. It's alright. Trust me."

A sense of relief washed over Alec. He did trust Magnus. Implicitly. "I'm okay."

"Yes, you are. It's okay. We'll be okay. Things will work out."

"Will they?"

Magnus tried to think back to a time when he'd felt so alive, so hopeful and excited about the future. Not a fake, superfluous future filled with drinking and frivolity and an imitation of happiness. But a true and genuine possibility of pure joy.

"I believe so."

Fatigue began to settle in, probably not helped at all by the whiskey, and Magnus yawned.

Alec mimicked the yawn. "You're tired. I should go."

"No, don't go. I'm not tired at all."

"Right," Alec smiled. "I'm not tired either."

"Let's be not tired together. Why don't you stay here? You can sleep right here on the sofa," he added quickly, after witnessing Alec's eyes practically pop out of his head at the mention of a sleepover. "Or I can sleep here and you take my bed. Or -"

"I'll sleep here. Here...on the couch."

"Okay. I'll get you something to sleep in."

"No! No, I'm good. I'm fine."

Alec's behavior would've been cute if Magnus hadn't known how painfully awkward he must have felt, like a fish out of water. There was a time and a place for playful teasing; this was neither. Magnus didn't want to fuck anything up by scaring Alec away.

"Alright. I'll get blankets and pillows."

His heart beat steady but fast as Alec kicked his shoes off and swung his legs around to recline on the sofa. Half hanging off, Alec decided to switch to the longer couch and practically bumped into Magnus returning with a stack of pillows and covers.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just thought this would be more comfortable..."

"Yes, let me -"

"No, I can do it, Magnus."

"Alec, you're my guest. I am more than capable of spreading sheets and blankets out."

Alec gave in and stood back to watch Magnus make up the sofa. His long torso stretched out and arm muscles flexed as he pulled and tugged and smoothed the covers. When he reached for a fluffy pillow to position it on the other side of the sofa, Alec's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Magnus's t-shirt riding up. His stomach was ripped, a six pack to write songs about. But that's not really what Alec noticed.

"You have a belly button." Alec knew he'd seen him before without one.

"What?" Magnus grinned. "Glamour. Just a habit. Like my eyes."

"Let me see."

"You want to look at my body?"

"What? No! I mean, yes...I mean...Oh, shut up," he laughed softly, cheeks flushed a flattering shade of pink.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus beamed. "We haven't even had our first kiss yet and you're already undressing me with your eyes."

Perhaps a little playful teasing wasn't so out of line after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearing the end; pretty sure I just have one chapter left in me. Thanks so much for reading. I've enjoyed writing this. If I could change one thing it would be when I started posting. I shouldn't have started posting the fic until I was further along in the writing process, so my crap updating could have been avoided. I appreciate everyone who commented and left kudos <3


	10. SECRETS AND STRANGERS

A flutter of disorientation hit Magnus as he took in his surroundings. _Central Park._ His survival instincts immediately kicked in and, before he gave any thought to what the hell had just happened, he created a portal back to his apartment. His sanctuary. The safe place where he could recapture his bearings.

Sunlight streamed in through the large windows of the front room, revealing the magnificent Manhattan skyline. A sense of calm and relief enveloped him. Time passed by in a different way for Magnus, yet it seemed like a long while since he'd been within the cozy confines of his Brooklyn apartment.

He looked down at his attire, turning his nose up at the unfamiliar clothes. A search of the jeans pockets revealed no phone so he composed a quick fire message to Dot, letting her know where he was and that he'd contact her later. Dot replied with a scathing rebuke of him standing her up the other night, but she was happy he was home safe and sound.

Magnus wasn't so certain about the "sound" part. In a way, he felt like he was sort of losing his mind. Certainly, he'd lost a couple of days.

One minute he was cheerfully walking down the street to meet his friend for dinner, excited about his interesting little discoveries at the estate auction. The next minute he was being accosted by a dark-haired stranger in the park.

Well, _accosted_ was probably a harsher term than was necessary. In fact, the end of their encounter was quite lovely. Even amazing. Fucking amazing. There was something about the young man. An indiscernible _something_ which intrigued Magnus beyond anything he'd felt in recent times. 

With a wistful smile, Magnus ran his finger along his lips. He remembered the fire and passion; hard muscle and wet tongue. But alongside the fervor was a warmth and softness; a pleading need for something else. Something more.

"Magnus."

Magnus was abruptly shaken out of his stupor. "Meliorn. What are you doing here? And don't call me Magnus. You shouldn't be here."

"Dorothea contacted me because she was worried something had happened to you. I have been trying to track down your location. I even made an inquiry within the Unseelie Court -"

"What?!? You should've never -"

"Don't worry, _Angelo_. I was very discreet. No one suspects anything."

"Well, that's comforting. A Knight of the Seelie Court starts asking questions of the Unseelie Court. There's nothing suspicious about that at all," Magnus said with a grimace.

"I did not ask anything of the Court in an official capacity. I have a special... _bond_ with someone in the inner circle. With no whisper of your resurrection, I knew your disappearance had nothing to do with the Unseelie King. Your secret is still safe."

"For now," Magnus muttered.

"Did something happen? Where were you?"

"I was making out with a mundane in Central Park."

Meliorn smirked. "Well, mundanes have their charms."

"A mundane who called me Magnus."

"What?"

"Yes, that's what I thought. _What_ , indeed."

"Who is the mundane? " 

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know why I even brought it up." He waved his arm to the side with a flourish. "As you can see, I am alive and well and I've already gotten word to Dot with the news. Thank you for trying to find out what happened. You took a risk for me and I won't forget it."

Meliorn stepped toward Magnus and half-smiled. A slight lean forward had Magnus almost expecting Meliorn to touch him. But his eyes just twinkled with slight amusement and his smile widened.

"Perhaps I am repaying a debt owed." Meliorn quickly bowed his head in deference. "And with that, I will leave you in peace." 

Magnus grinned as Meliorn cleared out of the apartment. They'd known each other for over a century. There was a definite understanding between the two, a modicum of trust that could be counted on. Meliorn, after all, was the one who had helped him stage his own death; even went through the portal with him to act as his own personal anchor so he wouldn't assimilate into the other dimension. He knew things about Magnus. Dangerous things. But Magnus trusted him. They'd been through a lot together.

Exhaustion began to settle in and Magnus was desperate to release the tension that had been building since the park. He walked through his bedroom and into the master bathroom, foreign clothes discarded along the way. After stepping into a hot shower, Magnus let the spray massage over his shoulders and back. He lathered sandalwood scented gel over his body, lightly scrubbing and watching the water slowly wash the suds down the drain to reveal soft skin. An image of the young man in the park scampered across his mind. Arms next to each other against the tree trunk, tan skin alongside pale. He would've liked to run his tongue down the stranger's neck. 

He shook himself out of his daydream. "Oh, Magnus. This just won't do. Get a grip." 

A thick towel and warm robe gave him a sense of normalcy as he padded barefoot back into his bedroom. He sighed. A serious pedicure was in order. With neither time nor patience, Magnus conjured up a delicious deep purple that appeared on perfectly shaped and softened toes.

His closet was fashioned of six compartments, each the size of an individual wardrobe. Glass doors and three tiered shelving for shoes below; suits and shirts and jackets, formal and casual and everything in-between. As he perused his taste in fashion, a soft voice sounded deep within his consciousness.

_"Go to Jade Wolf."_

"Jade Wolf," Magnus whispered.

That's what the stranger had said. _Jade Wolf._ Recognition was on the tip of Magnus's tongue. Where had he heard that name before?

With a puzzle to engage his foggy brain, Magnus slowly dressed into a crisp white shirt and black trousers. A well-fitted brown blazer with oversized vintage black buttons, black and white striped tie, and black boots completed the look of all dressed up and... _somewhere_ to go?

Of course. Jade Wolf sounded familiar because it was the restaurant he was going to meet Dot at the night of his disappearance. How did the mundane know? Had he been following Magnus? Who was this man?

******

"So I told him we need to take a break. He just shuts me out all the time and I can't stand it." 

Clary leaned further into her arm, elbow sliding a bit on the smooth tablecloth. She smiled when Jocelyn reached out and took her hand.

"Jace has never really had a family. I think it's hard for him to open up and trust people. Be patient with him, Clary."

"Yeah, Clary. God!" Simon rolled his eyes mockingly before he bent down to kiss her cheek. "Give the poor guy a break. He's crazy about you."

"Private conversation, Simon," Clary chastised but grinned. "Did everything go okay with Magnus this morning?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's home by now."

Clary nodded. "And where is home, exactly?"

He shrugged his shoulders vaguely. "I don't know. Somewhere in Brooklyn, I think." _On another planet. Or universe. Or something._

The concept of alternate realities and Warlocks and what not sent Simon's head spinning. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen the evidence for himself.

"Well, it may as well be the North Pole with the way Alec was moping around here earlier. I really thought those two had a chance. I'm not sure what happened," Jocelyn said, "but Alec is pretty upset."

"Do you know what's going on, Simon?" Clary asked.

"Nope. Not a clue. I gotta get ready for work so..."

He exited the dining room as quickly as possible. The circumstances behind Alec's broken heart wasn't something Simon could divulge to anyone. Alec hadn't taken the news of Magnus's departure very well. And he hadn't really handled the news of the _arrival_ , much less the departure, of Alec Number Two very well either. Just the thought of another Alec was mind-blowing enough without adding in the fact that he had taken Magnus away from him. 

Simon's footsteps sounded thunderous as he ran up the back steps, plowing into Izzy in the process.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

"Since when are you in that big of a hurry to get to your apartment?"

"Since I'm going to be late for wor- Where are you going?"

Simon came to a complete halt on the stairs and looked Izzy up and down. The silvery/gold mini dress with cut out back and plunging neckline accentuated her lovely curves. "You look hot."

She grinned wickedly. "I always look hot. And I have a date."

"With who?"

"Oh, no," Izzy shook her head. "I'm not giving you any ammo for Alec. Things with Magnus didn't work out and I don't want his depression to morph into Overprotective Big Brother Syndrome."

"You talk to him?"

Isabelle swallowed. "A little. He's not really saying all that much. Raphael's in there with him now. I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling you and Raphael know more than you're letting on."

With a sigh, Simon looked down and stared at the wood grain pattern of the stairs. He'd always found it very difficult to lie to Isabelle. She was his first girlfriend; young love at the ripe old age of twelve. His mom and sister still teased him about falling out of the chair during the Horah at his bar mitzvah. And Simon still insisted it had nothing to do with Izzy's mesmerizing boobs as she danced. Nothing at all.

"Simon, what's going on with Alec?"

He looked up. "It's not really my place to say. I mean, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"You're wrong. I'd believe you. But I won't press you. Or Alec. He'll talk to me when he's ready."

She leaned in and hugged Simon, giving him a quick squeeze and then releasing him. He watched her step carefully down the stairs in her six inch heels. "Be careful. Have fun," he said as she waved her hand in the air.

Taking two steps at a time, Simon continued his upward journey and made a detour to Alec's apartment. He knocked on the door and within seconds Raphael stood before him.

"Hey," Simon said softly and reached for him. 

"Hey." They gently kissed and Raphael ushered him inside.

"How's he doing?"

"The same. I think he's more in shock than anything."

"I'm right here. I can hear every word you're saying."

Raphael strode to Alec's side. "I'm not saying anything bad, amigo. This is a fucked up situation. It can mess with anyone's head."

Alec paced back and forth, mussing his hair anxiously. "It's just not fair. It's not fucking fair!"

Immediately Simon moved toward him and patted his back soothingly. "No, it's not, Alec. Life isn't fair sometimes. A lot of times. But somehow you have to keep moving forward, one foot in front of the other. Think about Izzy and Max. And the rest of your family and friends. We all love you -" Simon paused when Alec snickered. "Yes, even me. You're like the big annoying brother I've...never...wanted."

He fake grimaced when Alec tapped him on the arm with his fist.

"And wallowing like this isn't helping -"

"But," Raphael interjected, "sometimes it's good to take a bit of a breather. Alec needs some time to lick his wounds. And there's nothing wrong with that. You know we're here for you, right?"

Alec stood between Simon and Raphael, throwing his arms up over their shoulders and pulling them close. "I know. And I appreciate you two. As annoying as the two of you can be," he chuckled, "you're like my family, too."

"Aww..." Simon curled his head into Alec's body. 

"But can you just leave me alone right now? I need to process all that's happened."

"Of course," Raphael said. "You take all the time you need. I need to change for work and get downstairs but, if it's okay, I'll come up in a while and bring you something to eat from the restaurant."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

After a group hug, one that had Simon smiling just a bit too wide, he and Raphael walked over to Simon's apartment.

"What are you so smiley about?" 

Simon threw his keys down on the small table near the door. "I love you."

Raphael stopped and stared wide-eyed at Simon. He moved into Simon's personal space and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you, too. What brought this on?"

"I'm just thinking how lucky we are to have each other. I mean, I feel bad for Alec. I never would've guessed he could fall so hard for someone. Alec's always been such a player, you know? But he really found someone he cared for. And now Magnus is gone. Back to his own world. Never to return. And as bad as I feel for Alec, I'm ecstatic that you're in my life. I almost feel guilty to be so happy when he's so sad."

"Never feel guilty about us."

The first touch of Raphael's hand to his face gave Simon a warm feeling inside. A sense of calm and comfort. Yet the gentlest of kisses along the side of his face was in direct contrast to the firm hand on his backside, fondling and exerting enough pressure to move their hips in unison. Their cocks rubbed together; Simon hissed at the tiniest sting from his zipper.

"Commando, mi amor?" Raphael breathed hot against his skin. "You just wanted me to have easy access?"

"God, yes," Simon groaned.

"Hmm..."

Raphael pushed Simon backward to the sofa, knees buckled until he was placed in a sitting position. With thighs splayed wide open, Simon reached for Raphael's t-shirt and pulled him forward. He wrapped his legs around Raphael's waist, nudging him further into his body until Raphael fell to his knees.

"Is this what you want?" Raphael whispered.

His hands moved up and down Simon's thighs, each upward stroke edging closer and closer to Simon's cock. Yet, maddeningly enough, not quite there. Simon pushed his hips up, a signal for what he really wanted. He could almost feel Raphael's slim fingers pulling down the zipper, releasing him from his confines; warm breath inching ever so slowly down, closer and closer until Raphael touched his tongue to his dick. Simon needed to feel those lips around him, taking him in and doing that swirly thing Raphael loved to do when he's giving head.

Simon opened his eyes. "What?"

Raphael looked at him with a grin that would've made the Cheshire Cat proud. "I love seeing you like this. So desperate and needy."

"Come on, Raphael," Simon whined.

"I need to change clothes and go to work. Luke is going to kill me if I don't get my ass down there."

"Ugh!" Simon growled. "You're a cock tease." 

"I'll make it up to you later tonight. I promise."

"I'm holding you to it. Come here."

Simon opened himself up to Raphael's probing tongue, marveling in the deliberate and sensual exploration of his mouth. Slow, languid kisses reminded him of lying in bed, tangled in the sheets and also Raphael's arms and legs; sunlight through the windows warming their skin; hands and mouths delving into the same territory yet it was always a new adventure. 

"Mmm..." Raphael groaned. "I have to go. You need to get ready for work, too."

Sometimes Raphael's impeccable work ethic really annoyed Simon. Particularly when he wanted his boyfriend to fuck his brains out. But duty always called. Simon needed to take some pointers from Raphael's sense of hard work and determination. He'd missed an entire day of classes because of all the Magnus business. But it was worth it. Meeting such an amazing and interesting person was a once in a lifetime experience, and one he felt privileged to have had.

The restaurant was booked pretty solid, as usual, with only one called cancellation and two late calls for reservations. Earlier in the day a baby grand piano had been delivered and placed in an inconspicuous corner nook. Luke and Jocelyn were still undecided on using it during dining hours. Jocelyn thought it would add a sophisticated ambiance but Luke was afraid it would take away from the fine dining experience. Simon loved how the couple discussed issues in a non confrontational way. Their commitment and respect for each other superseded any petty disagreements. They were a true partnership. And Simon only hoped he and Raphael could emulate them. 

Guest after guest and party after party approached Simon's little podium as he performed his host duties to the best of his abilities during the hectic dinner hours. He was becoming more accustomed to the new electronic seating chart; it had taken him a few days to adjust to the updated software program. Fingers flew over the screen in-between his escorting diners to their elegant tables. His eyes slightly burned as he looked down at the chart and he wished he'd taken out his contacts and worn his glasses instead.

"Reservation for Angelo Fell."

Simon looked up with a start. "Who? What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"Excuse me?"

Simon narrowed his eyes and took in the magnificent sight of Magnus. He could've been a high fashion model. "Damn, you clean up well. Didn't like my jeans and t-shirt so much, eh?" Simon laughed. "I can't believe you're here. Alec is gonna...I don't know what Alec's gonna do."

"May I have a private word?"

"Uh...okay." He raised a finger to the couple behind Magnus. "I'll be right back."

They walked silently to the stairwell. Simon's heart skipped a beat. Something felt...off. He started to take a step up.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you'd want to see Alec. He is so...Oh, wait a minute. You're not here for him. He's not _your_ Alec. It's so confusing. What are you doing here, Magnus?"

The feeling that something was off immediately ballooned to off the charts, what the fuck status. A paralyzed sensation flowed through his body as he was immobilized against the wall. A blue, glowing mist coming from Magnus's fingertips kept him in place. He stared, fascinated. And slightly horrified.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Why do you say that name? Where have you heard it?"

The fear and intrigue quickly wore off and Simon's impatience and irritation kicked in. "I say the name because that's your fucking name! What is wrong with you? It's like...it's like when I first met you, only reversed. You knew me but I didn't know you..." A bizarre and impossible thought entered Simon's head. "You're...You don't know me? We've never met?"

"Of course, we've never met! Gods, this is just like the conversation in the park!"

"Conversation? With who?"

"With...him."

Magnus looked up to see the stranger from the park descending the staircase. His breath caught in his throat. The man was stunning. The shocked expression on the man's face soon grew into a wide smile and he catapulted down, taking numerous steps at time, until they were face-to-face. 

"Oh, my God, Magnus. You came back," the man said and embraced him.

Keeping his arms to the side, Magnus allowed the hug and even relished in the body heat of the man's arms. He smelled really good and felt even better. 

"I don't think that's Magnus," the newly-released-from-the-wall man said.

"What? What are you..." 

Magnus almost chased the warmth of the man as he released him, but at the last second he pulled back and crossed his arms; the barrier between them physical if not emotional.

"What's your name?"

"Uh...Alec. Lightwood."

"I'm Simon Lewis. And you must be not-really-dead Magnus Bane."

Alec gasped.

"Silence!" Magnus hissed. "You must never call me that name. That name is long forgotten."

Footsteps sounded in the corridor and a woman rounded the corner, dark red hair in a messy bun fastened with an ornamental pin.

"Simon! Why aren't you at your station? We have...Oh! Magnus! You're back. I'm so glad to see -"

"Does everyone here know that name?!?"

"I'll be there in just a second, Jocelyn. Mag - _He's_ not feeling well. Alec will take him upstairs."

The accuracy of Simon's "he's not feeling well" statement was right on target. An acute sense of dread began to overtake Magnus. As he slowly followed Alec up the steps, he began to get an idea of why he'd lost a couple of days. 

The dangerous scenario of wandering the city as Magnus Bane, out in the open with no regard for protecting his identity, could be lethal to not only himself but those he cared for. So many years he'd spent guarding his secret and carefully navigating his way through the intricate and perilous trappings of the Unseelie King. And now, all his careful and meticulous work could be for naught.

They stopped in front of a door with a lopsided tarnished brass number six plate.

"I guess we should talk. You wanna come in?"

Magnus sighed. Alec seemed harmless enough; certainly not a demon assassin for hire by the Unseelie King. Maybe he'd get some answers as to how much damage the other Magnus inflicted. It was possible the damage was minimal and Magnus wouldn't have to go on the run again. He hoped so, anyway.


	11. TONGUE-TIED AND TOGETHER

"Do you want something to drink?" Alec crouched down and stuck his head in the fridge to take a look. "I have...water. Or milk." 

"No, thank you."

"Shit," he said under his breath. "Obviously, I need to go to the store." Alec sighed. "I could go downstairs and grab us some beers?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

The curt tone made Alec realize how this person was not the Magnus he knew. The resemblance was uncanny. Clone-like. Yet there was a reserve about him; a cautiousness to his demeanor which suggested he was observing but not opening up. He seemed steeped in distrust.

But, really, how could Alec blame him? Like the other Magnus, he was suddenly surrounded by strangers in unfamiliar territory. Alec remembered the first few encounters with Magnus and how it had taken a little while before he felt at ease with everyone.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Magnus said.

"Excuse me?"

Alec sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, turning his body toward Magnus on the other side.

"For..." Magnus gestured by clasping his hand around his neck. "Earlier. In the park."

"What?" A level of understanding immediately followed Alec's initial confusion. "Oh, that wasn't me. That was the other Alec."

Magnus furrowed his brow. "Come again?" 

"The other Alec. There was another Alec and Magnus in this dimension. Of course, we thought there was only one of you. Not you. Him. We thought there was only one of...because you were dead...Fuck, this is hard to wrap my mind around. Bottom line is you didn't do anything to me. I wasn't in the park until the other Alec and Magnus left this world. I woke up dazed and confused. And then I came home."

"Hmm...So I didn't try to kill you - not that I would've killed the other Alec. Of course, not. I wouldn't. I was just startled and uncertain of what was happening. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Alec shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me."

"Or, I suppose, kiss you?"

"No. Wait - What?"

Magnus half-smiled and touched his fingers to his lips, as if savoring a lingering sensation. "The _other Alec_ nearly kissed the pants off me against a tree in the park."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. He was quite enthusiastic. Desperate, even."

"Huh." Alec swallowed thickly, contemplating Magnus's words. 

The other Alec must have indeed been utterly desperate, considering he was an in-the-closet gay man about to be married to a woman. Perhaps he'd come to his senses. For Magnus's sake, Alec hoped so. His counterpart was obviously determined to take Magnus back to where he belonged. And maybe he decided where Magnus belonged was with himself. Alec smiled at the thought. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Magnus. He wished them only the best and he hoped they would find their way to each other.

It was a startling revelation: Alec selflessly wishing for their happiness instead of wallowing in his own loss and misery.

"Alec? Alec?"

"Oh! Sorry. What?"

"We need to discuss something very serious. There's a reason why I wanted the world to think me dead. I have a very powerful enemy out there who wants to kill me, and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process. I've had loved ones hurt - nearly killed - because of it. That's why I've been incognito for the past forty years. And I don't go by the name Magnus Bane anymore. It's too dangerous.

"You need to tell me everything the other Magnus did while in my body. Who he talked to, what he - What?"

"Huh?"

"You have a strange look. What did he do? Alec, I must know. I have to know so I can repair any damage done."

A flash of smooth, golden skin ran through Alec's mind. The memory of touching Magnus's body, fingers mapping the hard planes of his muscled chest, the blissful friction of their cocks rubbing together; all served to fill Alec with longing and regret for something that could never come to fruition.

"No, it's...it's nothing. Really. He really didn't do much. I mean, because of the spell, he couldn't get very far from Jade Wolf so it limited his interactions with people."

"What spell?"

Alec shifted on the sofa, crossing his legs and leaning back. He folded his arms in front of his chest and stared forward at the painting on the wall, a birthday gift from Jocelyn. 

"Queen Seelie from the other dimension did a spell so Magnus couldn't leave the area around Jade Wolf without being in horrible pain. She made it so he couldn't do magic. Like a magic-free zone or something. So Magnus couldn't really go anywhere or... I think your secret is still safe. I don't think you have anything to worry about. It's not like he was dancing in Times Square with an _I'm Magnus Bane!_ banner."

There was a reason Alec's body language had suddenly become closed off. Arms crossed, not looking at him while he spoke; all of these things signaled something to Magnus. It didn't seem ominous but rather like he was trying to protect himself. Magnus wondered against what.

"Well, that's good to hear. So what did he do? Just hang out around the restaurant?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

With the grace of a dancer, Magnus stood to his feet and stepped directly in Alec's line of sight. He reached his hand out. "Come on. I want you to show me this 'magic-free zone'. It's obviously not 'magic-free' anymore because it isn't affecting me now, but I need to follow in his footsteps. I need to know everything he said and did and -"

"Well, I wasn't with him the entire time. He actually spent a lot of time with Simon and Raphael."

"Who's Raphael?"

"Simon's boyfriend. And he spent time with Luke and Jocelyn and Clary and -"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Well, at least show me what he did while he was with you. I'll speak to the others later."

Magnus looked down at his hand, still outstretched toward Alec. "Please."

"I..." Alec took his hand and Magnus pulled him to his feet. "I'm not going to show you everything we did."

"Why not?"

Their hands were still clasped and Alec gave Magnus a little squeeze before separation. He looked Magnus square in the eyes. "Because that would require taking our clothes off."

Magnus drew in a sharp breath. "Oh. Well. Okay. So...awkward."

"Yeah, a little bit." 

"Well, we'll skip over that part. Even though it certainly must've been one of the better parts."

_Shit._

Alec's eyebrows rose and his lips slightly parted.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Well, I know _why_ I said it, I just shouldn't have said..." Heart hammering in his chest, Magnus sighed loudly. "Seriously, I don't know what's come over me. Usually I'm not nearly this...tongue-tied."

A long list of things to do with a tongue suddenly found their way into Magnus's head. It was like he'd taken leave of his senses. The effect this mundane had on him was astounding. And disturbing. Magnus was suave, sophisticated, confident, and always in control. Well, unless he'd had one too many drinks in him. But _he_ was the one who made people lose their ability to speak in coherent sentences. Not the other way around.

They looked at each other with slightly baffled expressions. And then out of the blue a warmth overcame Magnus. He smiled. A genuine smile that became contagious as Alec smiled back at him.

Magnus looked down curiously at the hand which Alec suddenly thrust in front of him.

"Hello. I'm Alec Lightwood. It's nice to meet you. And you are?"

Magnus chuckled. "Magnus -"

"No." Alec winked at him when Magnus shook his hand. "I mean, what's your _name_?" 

"Oh! Angelo Fell." Magnus leaned in and whispered, "But you can call me Magnus. Privately, of course."

"Privately? Are we going to have opportunities for private conversations?" Alec said in a low voice.

With uncharacteristic butterflies in his stomach, Magnus bent down to place a kiss on Alec's hand. "Oh, yes. I see plenty of opportunities in our future."

******

Magnus quietly stood in the doorway and watched Alec sleep, his chest slowly heaving up and down with each breath. It was still dark outside but the twinkling lights of the city gave enough brightness to shroud Alec in a soft glow.

A feeling of contentment welled up inside Magnus. He nearly had to pinch himself that it wasn't all a dream. Not only had Alec risked his life to save him but he'd put his inner self on the line to do it; giving up the secret he'd carried for so long, risking the ire of the Clave and his parents. It was unfortunate Lydia had to be part of the carnage, but Magnus had a feeling she possessed the fortitude to overcome anything. She would survive and be stronger than ever.

The fact Alec had admitted to coming out for _himself_ more than anything else gave Magnus such joy. To see him stand up and embrace his true nature was worth it all.

Even if things didn't work out the way he hoped, Magnus knew his life would forever be changed by just knowing Alexander Lightwood. And he considered it an honor.

"Hey."

The faint voice startled Magnus. He saw Alec's eyes shining across the room, light dancing off the hazel color almost like...magic.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no." Alec sat up and peeled the soft blanket back, swinging his legs around to a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"It's still early. A little after five."

Magnus stepped closer and snapped his fingers to turn on a corner lamp, giving the room an eerie illumination.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, plopping down in the chair adjacent to the sofa.

His hair was silky and flat, no makeup as far as Alec could tell, and he wore extravagant silk pajamas, royal blue in color with an attractive design. Alec couldn't help but follow one of the patterns with his eyes until the path took a more dangerous turn and he abruptly looked up into Magnus's dark brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Alec swallowed nervously. 

Magnus smiled. "How did you sleep?"

A quick yawn and Alec stretched his neck back and forth. "Okay, I guess. I mean, I feel pretty rested. This couch isn't too bad."

"Well, with the price I paid for it, it better be comfortable," Magnus chuckled.

Alec half-smiled, half-grimaced or something in-between as he turned his head to look out the window. His hair stuck up everywhere endearingly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no, thanks. I never eat this early."

"Coffee? Tea?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Coffee's good. Thank you."

A tall coffee suddenly appeared on the cocktail table in front of the sofa. Alec's eyes widened.

"There's a Starbucks right around the corner. Although I'm not sure how you take your coffee. I think that's a Pike Place Roast. Black. Maybe? I don't know. What would you like?"

"This is fine," Alec said, reaching for the cup and taking a sip. 

He made a slight face, obviously a man who preferred a little something extra in his coffee. Something sweet, Magnus imagined. 

"Do you always have coffee like this?" Alec asked.

"Like what?"

"Like..." Alec snapped his fingers and whirled his hand around, "...this."

Magnus laughed. Alec ducked his head and laughed, too, certain he looked ridiculous as hell trying to imitate Magnus's magical grand gestures.

It was intimidating being so close to Magnus. Alone in his apartment. Knowing there really wasn't anything keeping them apart anymore. Except maybe Alec's lack of experience and total embarrassment over the tiniest things. Like morning breath. 

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, right through there and -"

Magnus didn't even get the words out before Alec practically fled the room.

"Oh, dear," Magnus whispered.

Alec gazed at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing every bit of his appearance. Scruff was already in abundance on his face and his eyes were red. His hair was reminiscent of one of Magnus's spiky hairstyles, minus the _style_. 

"Oh, my God," Alec groaned.

After washing his face, Alec searched the vanity drawers to find toothpaste and also a toothbrush, brand new and sealed in the package. An overwhelming sense of defeat hit him. Of course, Magnus would have anything and everything to accommodate overnight guests. It was probably like a revolving door around there; out with the old and in with the new.

Alec didn't know if he could handle being the "old". He spit the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth.

"God dammit, you're being ridiculous," he whispered to the image staring back at him.

"Alexander, are you alright?" 

"Uh...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just washing my face and..." his voice trailed off.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. You've been in there a while."

"What?" Alec glanced at the oversized wrought iron clock on the wall above the bathtub, Roman numerals indicating a time of 6:20 a.m.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Magnus. I'm coming...Hi," he said once he'd opened the door to find Magnus right there in his face. "Sorry. I...um...lost track of time."

"That's okay. I thought maybe you decided to take a bath. Which, you know, you can do, of course. That's perfectly fine. My home is at your disposal."

"No, I'm good."

"Are you hungry yet?"

A deep breath and Alec finally relented. "Sure. I can eat."

"Fantastic! I'll make...What do you want me to make?"

"You're cooking? _Actually_ cooking?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in a mock frown. "Please. I've been cooking since Shakespeare was still writing sonnets. In fact, he wrote a few sonnets _about_ my cooking. Unpublished, of course."

Alec chuckled. "Of course."

They made their way to the kitchen, Alec captivated by the sway of the silky fabric of Magnus's pajama bottoms as he trailed his footsteps. The room was small compared to the rest of the apartment, but spacious enough for an ultra modern galley design along with an extended pub table and bar stools situated in a breakfast nook at the entryway. Clear glass pendant lights hung low from the ceiling the length of the table; Alec's head nearly bumped into one as he sat down on a bar stool.

"So," Magnus began, opening up the stainless steel refrigerator and peering inside. "What are you in the mood for? An omelet or -"

"An omelet is fine, thanks."

"Alright."

Magnus grabbed the necessary tools and ingredients to prepare an egg white and vegetable omelet. Spinach, mushrooms, caramelized onions, tomatoes, and goat cheese all melded together to create an enticing aroma in the sizzling pan. He hummed a sweet tune under his breath, sashaying back and forth along the tile floor in his bare feet to create his gourmet masterpiece. The domesticity wasn't lost on Magnus. It had been quite a while since he'd entertained a guest in the kitchen while wearing pajamas. _Comfortable_ was the perfect word to describe how Magnus felt.

With an extra flourish across the floor, Magnus took a step back and landed on Alec's foot. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Alec said sheepishly, arms outstretched to keep Magnus from falling. 

Breathing in the alluring smell of Alec set Magnus's senses ablaze. Head slightly turned toward Alec's shoulder, Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The warmth of Alec's arms was like a soothing balm to his soul. They lingered close together for a few seconds until Alec moved away.

"Sorry," he repeated. "I saw the coffeepot and I thought since, you know, you're making an un-magical breakfast, I could make un-magical coffee."

"Oh, Alexander, trust me. This omelet will be _pure magic_. You will beg for more."

"Ahem," Alec cleared his throat, face heating up with a blush over his cheeks. "I'm sure it will be...really good," he said slowly.

The meal was good. Alec didn't know if it was really that good, if he was just that exceptionally hungry, or if the amazing company usurped everything else and it wouldn't have been possible to be anything but good. Or fantastic.

"You have a..." Alec gestured with his finger. 

"What?"

"Here." 

Alec reached out and swiped the side of Magnus's mouth. The piece of tomato on Magnus's lip was just too tempting to pass up. Instead of wiping his hand on a napkin, Alec licked his finger.

As if he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Alec chuckled and ducked his head. The endearing, embarrassed smile was almost too much for Magnus to handle. Sweet and innocent and yet sexy as hell.

"Alec," Magnus said softly. He grasped his hand and kissed the finger Alec had just licked. "Best. Omelet. Ever."

"Definitely a breakfast I'll never forget," Alec said, his eyes never leaving Magnus's.

Magnus stood and began to clear away the dishes. "Oh, fuck it." He swiftly magicked everything back into perfect order. There were definite perks to being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. "The next time you can cook breakfast."

"The next time?"

"Of course," Magnus smiled.

He walked around to the other side of the table. Alec swiveled the bar stool around to face him and Magnus lifted his hand up to card his fingers through Alec's thick hair. Alec made a satisfied little noise as Magnus massaged his head.

"You," Magnus leaned down and kissed the side of Alec's head, "are welcome to have breakfast here anytime." His lips traveled above Alec's eyes. "Or lunch. Or dinner." He kissed Alec's cheek. "Or a midnight snack," Magnus whispered.

"I'd like that," Alec whispered.

It was as if Alec's heart could no longer contain the burst of joy and he suddenly locked his arms around Magnus's waist and pulled their bodies flush. From his sitting position, Alec's head reached up to Magnus's shoulder and he curled into his warmth. Years of denial and self-loathing washed away in the loving embrace of an exceptional and kindhearted half-mundane, half-demon. A beautiful being called Magnus Bane.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus kissed the top of his head and brushed his hands up and down Alec's back.

A sudden pang of fear struck Magnus; fear of the unknown; fear of a broken heart. Centuries of insecurities and regrets weren't things that could just disappear with a wave of his magical hands. Ingrained into his psyche, Magnus had always struggled with doubts about his worth and his loneliness. He'd started to think he deserved to be isolated from love.

For so long he'd guarded his emotions against feeling anything for anyone. But Alec wasn't just anyone. Magnus realized that he was _The One_. The knowledge was terrifying and yet the best thing that had ever happened to Magnus.

He sank further into Alec's body, offering whatever Alec was willing to take and knowing this was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Together.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is over but I may revisit these Shadow World and AU characters at some point in time.


End file.
